Evolution continued
by Zix
Summary: Новый сезон...
1. Episode 1

Это моя первая попытка написать виртуальный сезон.Вылилась она из этого небольшого фика,который я также отнес в сезон,но хронологически действия происходят в середине 2 сезона сериала...

X-men:Evolution. Благодарность

Скотт открыл глаза. Мир предстал в обыкновенном красноватом оттенке. Его всегда смешила фраза "видеть мир в розовом цвете". Он видел его таким уже много лет. С тех самых пор как ему пришлось одеть эти очки, чтобы не причинить вред никому вокруг. За эти годы что он носил их, они стали стали частью его самого. Приняв душ, и переодевшись к школе, Скотт спустился в столовую. Здесь все было как всегда. Беснующаяся молодежь во главе с Китти и Куртом, дерущихся за последний бутерброд с сыром; Джинна пробирающаяся сквозь толпу учеников, чтобы позавтракать в этом безумии; Руж сидящая с краю и с неслишком добрым лицом посматривающая на Китти и Курта.

-Словно думает, кого лучше отключить, чтобы кавардак закончился, - пронеслась мысль в голове Скотта.

Улыбнувшись самому себе под нос, Скотт крикнул:

-А ну тихо!

На удивление шум и вправду прекратился.

Джина и Руж с благодарным видом смотрели на него, Курт зависший под потолком замер с сэндвичем в руках, Китти пытавшаяся вырвать его, замерла пропустив одну руку сквозь эльфа, Боби перестал охлаждать всем желающим газировку, и даже все 4 Джимми замерли.

-Так Курт, Китти да порежьте его пополам! Бобби ты решил открыть фабрику по производству льда со вкусом Колы? Аманда для этого есть тостер. Джимми соберись в одного будь так добр. Тут и так места мало. Так если я правильно помню всем через 5 минут на автобус? А ну быстро доели всё и марш в школу!

Компания поспешила ретироваться. Аманда быстро съев пару тостов собственного приготовления, схватила Бобби за руку и повела на выход. Курт и Китти разделив по братски сэндвич (Китти досталась большая половина) также предпочли исчезнуть с кухни. В общем через пару секунд там остались только Джина пытающаяся доесть завтрак, Руж с чашкой шоколада в руках и Скотт жующий выхваченный у Аманды тост.

-Все-таки лидерские качества у тебя в крови! - пошутила Руж.

-Ага, - согласилась Джина.

-С ними без дисциплины ни куда!

-Оно и видно! - пошутили девушки.

-А вы что не торопитесь? - поинтересовалась появившаяся в стене голова Китти.

-У нас нет первого урока. Так что на автобус!

-Везет же! - с зависть в голосе сказала Китти. И исчезла в стене.

-Эх, хоть одно утро проведу в тишине и покое. А вы?

-Нет, у меня тренировка. Придется ехать в школу.

-Значит, мы останемся вдвоем, - сказала Руж, сделав глоток шоколада.

-А у тебя разве нет дел?- вздернув брови вверх, спросила Джин.

Руж удовлетворено мотнула головой.

-Ну, вот и отлично! Вдвоем веселее, - произнес Скотт.

Джина накинула куртку и пошла к выходу. Перед дверью она, как бы мимоходом, бросила взгляд в комнату. Скотт сидел на диване и щелкая пультом от телевизора, мило болтал с Руж, которая лежала в кресле, с кружкой шоколада в руках. Слегка помрачневшая девушка вышла из особняка. Перед воротами в институт стояла машина Дункана.

-Привет, - поздоровалась Джина, чмокнув Дункана в щеку.

-Привет, дорогая, - сказал Дункан, прижав девушку к себе.

Вывернувшись из объятий Дункана, Джин произнесла:

-Ну, что поехали?

-Ей, молодежь, а чего это вы тут засели? Вам в школу не пора? - спросил Зверь, у Скотта и Руж.

-У нас первые два урока отменили, - хором ответила молодежь.

Зверь хмыкнул. И какие?

-Биологию, - ответил Скотт.

-И физкультуру.

-Хм...ну, это же отлично! Как раз эти предметы могу провести и я! - с садистской улыбкой на лице, произнес Зверь.

Ответом ему был возмущенный гул.

-Да ладно вам! Пошутил я!!-усмехнулся Зверь и предпочел быстро ретироваться от возмущенных учеников.

-Если он еще раз так пошутить...-гневно произнесла Руж.

-Да, чувство юмора у Хэнка, мягко говоря не обычное, - усмехнулся Скотт.

-Еще пара таких шуток и я отправлюсь к праотцам, - вздохнула Руж.

-Да ладно тебе. Занятия физкультурой дело полезное.

-Ага. Как и Биология? - усмехнулась Руж.

-Ну...да...-ответил Скотт, о проблемах которого с биологией знали все.

-Руж, можно задать тебе вопрос?

-Всмысле? Конечно можно.

-Ты когда-нибудь...любила?

-Да...-коротко ответила Руж, после секундной паузы. -А ты? - спросила она не глядя ему в глаза.

-Кажется да...Но я...я не уверен.

-Когда она рядом ты чувствуешь странное давление в груди? Когда ты смотришь на нее тебе тепло?

-Да, - выдавил из себя Скотт.

-Ну, вот видишь...-ответила Руж, пряча глаза в которых промелькнула тень грусти.

Машина гнала по дороге. Дункан положил руку на колено Джин. Девушка аккуратно столкнула руку бойфренда.

-Ты не в настроении?!

- Просто хандра.

-Я знаю отличный способ с ней справиться, - сказал Дункан снова попытавшись положить руку на ногу девушки.

-Нет, спасибо,- ответила девушка, в очередной раз убрав руку парня. -Дункан сбавь скорость, -попросила Джин, когда они выехали на довольно оживленную улицу.

-Да, ладно, зачем еще нужна машина если не гонять на ней? - спросил парень.

-Дункан, пожалуйста, сбавь скорость!

И тут произошло, то чего никто не ожидал. На дороге всего в нескольких метрах перед машиной появилась маленькая девочка.

-Стой!- крикнула Джин, пытаясь силой остановить автомобиль.

Но уже было слишком поздно, машина просто не успела остановиться перед девочкой. В следующие мгновение раздался оглушительный звук удара. Капот машины стал похож на смятую консервную банку. Если бы не подушки безопасности Дункан и Джин были бы уже мертвы. Подняв голову, Джин попыталась осмотреться и понять, во что они врезались. И последним что она видела перед тем как потерять сознание аккуратно прижимающая к себе девочку, металлическая статуя. Поставив девочку на землю, статуя подошла к машине и выломала дверь. Посмотрев на водителя, который похоже был без сознания. Взглянув на пассажирку, статуя осторожно достала ее. Лицо девушки было окровавлено.

-Ей, нам пора в школу! - крикнул Скотт.

-Уже иду, - сообщила Руж, выходя из дверей особняка.

Пара села в машину Скотта, которая тронулась с места.

Руж откровенно улыбалась и подпевала радио.

-А у тебя отличное настроение, - заметил Скотт.

-А почему нет?! - радостно воскликнула девушка. - Добавь газу, Скотт.

-Мне еще права нужны, Руж.

Красный кабриолет ловко маневрировал в дорожном потоке. Скотт заразившись хорошим настроением от Руж, действительно прибавил скорость.

-Знаешь, редко когда удается поймать тебя в таком настроении.

-А что? Это не преступление! - подмигнула ему девушка.

-Это точно! - улыбнулся Саммерс, и стал вместе с пассажиркой подпевать песням по радио.

-Скотт...

Циклоп обернулся и тут же понял, что-то произошло. Выражение лица Руж, уже не было таким счастливым как минуту назад.

-Машина Дункана...

Скотт обернулся, в метрах 50 от них стояла покореженная машина Дункана Метьюза.

Парень не произнес не слова, просто сжал губы и резко остановился возле обочины. Выскочив из машины, Скотт бросился к тому, что раньше было джипом капитана футбольной команды. Вокруг уже было полно врачей.

-Стойте молодой человек! - путь Скотту преградил полицейский. -Это место аварии, посторонним тут не место.

-Я не посторонний!

-Вы брат пострадавшего? - догадался полицейский.

-Нет...

-Я его сестра! - заявила появившаяся возле Скотта Руж. - Это джип моего брата.

-Как девушка? - спросил Скотт.

-Девушка? - не понял коп.

-В машине была девушка? - уточнила вопрос Руж.

-Нет, только парень, но не волнуйтесь у него ничего серьезного, возможно легкое сотрясение. А при чем тут девушка? - спросил полицейский не зная кому адресовать вопрос, бледному парню в очках ,или девушке-готу.

-Мой брат должен был подвести сегодня свою девушку, - ответила Руж.

-Ну, похоже, ей очень повезло, что ее не было в машине, когда это случилось.

Руж только кивнула.

-Можно нам увидеть Дункана? - наконец спросил Скотт.

-Только девушке, - ответил полицейский, поднимая оградительную ленту.

Скотт хотел было возразить, но почувствовал на своей груди руку Руж.

-Я все узнаю, - сказала она, снимая с ладони перчатку.

Скотт смотрел как Руж, подходит к носилкам на которых лежит ее "брат".

-Только бы с тобой было все в порядке Джин.

Ее несут на руках. Глаза застилает белая пелена...почти ничего не видно. Вот они возле больших ворот. Рука стального цвета аккуратно раскрывает их. Они внутри помещения, напоминающего военную базу из кинофильмов. Она краем глаза видит большую башню напротив здания. В голове проносится мысль:"Скотт, помоги"...

Скотт Саммерс встряхнул головой он чувствовал себя так как будто только вынырнул из-под воды. Парень обернулся по сторонам. Ничего не изменилось. Джин...

Дункан Мэтьюз открыл глаза. В них резко ударил солнечный свет. Голова расскалывалась. Что черт побери произошло? Перед ним моментально материализовался доктор скорой.

-Не двигайтесь! У вас возможно сотрясение. Не волнуйтесь родственники оповещены.Тут ваша сестра.

Дункан хотел было спросить что еще за сестра. Но тут увидел улыбающеюся Руж. Первая мысль, пришедшая в его голову:

-Какого черта!

Метьюз уже хотел заявить, что он скорее признает Саммерса своим братом, чем эту сумасшедшею девицу сестрой...

На этом поток его мыслей прекратился, так как рука Руж коснувшаяся его щеки отправила футболиста в обморок.

-Скотт, это мутант...

Циклоп просто молча, смотрел на Руж.

-Когда этот идиот едва не убил маленькую девочку, перед ними появился какой-то парень с кожей...наверное из метала.

-Вот почему машина выглядит, как будто врезалась в стену...

-А потом этот тип забрал Джин...

Скотт сжал кулаки.

-Я видел ее она на каком-то складе или вроде того...

-Видел ее?

-Это было что-то вроде видения. Я видел глазами Джин.

Джина открыла глаза. В мозгу всплыл образ металлической фигуры спасшей девочку из-под колес автомобиля. Попытавшись подняться, девушка услышала:

-Не стоит. У тебя может быть сотрясение.

Перед Джин появился высокий накачанный брюнет, который был крайне похож на ту самую металлическую фигуру. Брюнет, осторожно вытер кровь со лба Джин. Взяв фонарик и посветив в глаза Джин, он произнес:

-Кажется, все в порядке.

-Кто ты? - наконец догадалась задать вопрос Джин.

-Меня зовут, Перт Распутин. Или Колосс. Но это не важно. Важнее зачем ты здесь. С тобой хочет поговорить мой босс.

-Босс? - теперь Джин и вовсе ничего не понимала.

-Да, мисс Грей. Я хочу поговорить с вами.

Джина повернула голову. В дверях комнаты стоял Эрик Лэншер.

-Там было какая-то старая башня...

-Церебро не может ее найти. Боюсь к этому может быть причастен Магнето. Скотт...вам стоит поехать в школу...

-Нет, профессор! Я не оставлю Джину!

-Скотт, пойми Магнето...это не просто братство. Он гораздо сильнее. В одиночку тебе с ним не справиться. Не волнуйся, я уже отправил Хэнка и Орро на поиски. Логан сейчас не доступен, но как только появиться возможность я сообщу, ему о ситуации.

-НЕТ! Я не могу ее бросить! Я отправлю Руж в школу и...

Руж резко выхватила у Скотта телефон и произнесла:

-Мы отправились на поиски Джин, профессор.

Закрыв телефон, Руж воинственно произнесла:

-И какого черта ты решил меня отправить в школу? Я тебе не малолетка, могу и за себя решать.

Скотт лишь изнеможенно улыбнулся.

-Мистер Лэншер? - произнесла Джина.

-Он самый. Думаю вы не будете против если мы перейдем на "ты"?Можете звать меня Эрик или Магнето, как вам будет удобнее.

Джин кивнула.

-Вот и отлично. Думаю вам интересно, зачем вы здесь?

Еще один кивок.

-Вам повезло, мисс Грей. Вы обладаете даром, который мне не подвластен...

Циклоп и Руж выехали за город.

-Ты уверен, что это было за городом? - спросила руж.

-Да. Я не видел этой башни...

-А что если...если они...ну телепортировались?

Скотт бросил взволнованный взгляд на Руж. Эта мысль уже приходила ему в голову. Но он старательно отметал ее.

-Не знаю...

Колосс вышел из комнаты, оставив Магнето наедине с девушкой.

-Ну, что там творит наш бесстрашный лидер? - спросил у Колосса парень с рыжими волосами.

-Не мое дело, - вкрадчиво пояснил Колосс.

-А ты что думаешь, Полосатик? - спросил парень у Саблезуба сидевшего недалеко.

Саблезуб издал рев, который дал ясно понять, что связываться с ним не стоит.

-Думаете это связано с тем парнем?

Саблезуб и Колосс просто промолчали.

-Да ну вас... Без Гамбита, даже поговорить не с кем...

-Скотт?

Парень обернулся на голос подруги.

-Скотт, а на башне не было цифры 4?

Скотт попытался вспомнить, было ли на башне какое-то изображение.

-Кажется да...Ты знаешь, что это за место?

-Не уверена...но мне кажется это было в воспоминаниях Мистик...И кажется я знаю где держат Джин. Звони профессору.

Джин казалась, была удивлена еще больше."Даром которым я не обладаю"?Телекинез? Вряд ли...ее телекинез и рядом не стоял со способностями Магнето по управлению металлом. Значит телепатия???

-и именно по этой причине я попросил одного из своих людей привести вас ко мне. Все вышло не совсем по плану...

Джин поняла, что Магнето имел ввиду аварию. Не по плану? А не наоборот ли?

-но все, же вы здесь. И мне нужна ваша помощь...

-Помощь? Простите, но с чего вы взяли, что я буду вам помогать?

-Потому что от этого зависит будущее нашего вида.

Красный кабриолет остановился возле большого ангара. Руж мгновенно выпрыгнула из машины.

-Идем?

В любой другой ситуации Циклоп как лидер отряда немедленно остановил бы Руж, и заявил бы что надо подождать остальную часть команды. Но в этот раз, Скотт только достал из бардачка визор и произнес:

-Да.

Саблезуб встал с дивана, на котором сидел, и отправился к холодильнику. Открыв дверь холодильника, Крид издал звериный рык.

-Ну, да я знаю у нас ничего нет в холодильнике, но зачем же так кричать? - издевательски произнес парень с зажигалкой в руках. - Попробуй рыбок из аквариума вытащить...

-Пиро...

Саблезубу окончательно надоел этот противный тип, и он намеривался свернуть ему шею, но жизнь повелителю огня спас алый луч пробивший стену ангара и откинувший Саблезуба на добрых два десятка метров.

-И зачем я спрашивала, как мы войдем? - пожала плечами вошедшая через образовавшуюся дыру.

Следом за девушкой в ангаре появился парень в странного вида очках. Пиро с зажигалкой в руках быстро вскочил с кресла и щелкнул зажигалкой. Но уже спустя секунду еще один алый луч сбил с ног и его и Колосса.

-Руж, ищи Джин, а этими займусь я.

-Посмотрим, как у тебя это получиться, - произнес поднявшийся на ноги Колосс. Его кожа быстро покрылась металлом.

-Посмотрим...

Циклоп снова дотронулся до очков. В этот раз луч лишь оттолкнул Колосса.

-Это все на что ты способен? - язвительно прокряхтел Колосс, сдерживая алый луч ладонями.

Руж быстро продвигалась по незнакомой территории ангара.

-Где же ты Джин?

-Ты ее не найдешь...-раздался голос слева от Руж.

Девушка мгновенно развернулась, метрах в 10 от нее стоял и скалился Саблезуб.

-Так как умрешь...

Зооморф прыгнул на девушку. Руж в последний момент увернулась от острых как бритва когтей Саблезуба.

Саблезуб в очередной раз издал звериный рык, и снова бросился на Руж. Но в этот раз его перехватил не весть от куда взявшийся Зверь.

-Хэнк?

-Найди Джин, а эту зверюгу оставь мне...

-Будущие нашего вида? - переспросила Джина.

-Вот именно. И я вовсе на преувеличиваю...Мне стало известно о том, что один из бывших членов спецслужб разработал программу антимутантной защиты...Он считает, что мутанты опасны для человечества. И готов на все лишь бы остановить ход эволюции.

-Ход эволюции? Что вы хотите этим сказать?

-То, что мы следующая стадия эволюции человечества, и будущие за нами.

-А как же человечество? Что будет с ним?

Магнето улыбнулся.

-Вы ведь проходили историю земли, мисс Грей? Что случалась с устаревшими видами, чье время закончилось? Они вымирали...

-Вы...вы хотите уничтожить человечество? - еле выговорила Джина.

-Боже упаси...Это произойдет само собой. Я лишь хочу, что бы мутанты получили, то место которое заслуживают...

-Вы сами убеждаете таких как этот... в их правоте. И зачем же вам я?

-Мне удалось получить человека, обладающего информацией, по этой "антимутантной" программе. Но есть одна проблема он не хочет говорить. Но это ведь вовсе и необязательно...

Циклоп увернулся от едва не убившего его металлического шкафа.

-Железяка...мышц много, а мозгов нет?

Колосс казалось не заметил колкости Циклопа и в очередной раз кинул в того стол. В этот раз Скотт просто сбил его выстрелом.

-Все мне это надоело! -выкрикнул Скотт и выстрелил Колоссу в лицо. Стальной мутант отлетел на пару метров и пробил стену.

Виктор Крид и Хэнк Маккой дрались не на шутку. На коже обоих уже было полно шрамов от когтей соперника. Саблезуб схватив стул, с разворота ударил синего мутанта, в результате чего тот отлетел в сторону. Успев скоординироваться и приземлиться на стену ногами, Зверь отпрыгнул от стены и оторвав от нее часть трубы, попытался, ударил Саблезуба по морде. Но тот легко перехватил трубу и пав на землю перекинул доктора через себя. Зверь сломав стол, пал на землю.

-Думаешь сильный да? А докторская степень у тебя есть? А у меня есть!

-Ты куда деточка?

-Паренек, а не пошел бы ты куда подальше? -с издевкой спросила Руж.

-Прости не могу...Магнето не позволит!- произнес рыжий парень стоящий перед Руж.

Пиро щелкнул зажигалкой и отправил в сторону Руж, огромную огненую змею. Девушка быстро отпрыгнула за металлические ящики.

Девушка сидела за раскалившимися ящиками и судорожно соображала.

-Думай Руж! Думай! -говорила она сама себе. -Должен быть способ! Но вот какой? Даже попытаться выйти из-за ящиков, было равноценно самоубийству!

становилось все жарче, по лбу тек пот, а идеи, как пройти смеющегося маньяка с зажигалкой в руке, все не появлялись.

Пиро продолжал не истово хохотать. Когда вокруг горел огонь,Пиро просто терял над собой контроль, и вел себя как настоящий психопат. Что довольно часто ему мешало.

-Похоже, тут ты и зажаришься моя дорогая, - думала Руж. И тут стену проломил Колосс. Врезавшись в паре сантиметров от Руж, Колосс тут же попытался встать, но Руж мгновенно схватила его за руку. Петр пал, на одно колено и из последних сил откинул Руж в сторону от себя.

Девушка попала прямо под огненную струю, Пиро. Но огонь не причинил ей не малейшего вреда. металлическая кожа, сделала свое дело, надежно защитив Руж.

-А? - протянул Пиро, машинально опустив руки. - Так не честно!

Руж спокойно подошла к Пиро и слегка стукнула его по голове. От чего тот пал на землю, потеряв сознание.

-А если я не соглашусь? - на прямую спросила Джина.

Магнето на секунду задумался.

-Я так не думаю. Вы ведь умная девушка мисс Грей. Вы понимаете, что всем есть, что терять...

Джин молчала. Она прекрасно понимала, что выходов из этой ситуации не так уж и много. Вариант 1: она соглашается помочь Магнето, и тот вполне вероятно отпускает ее, а может и нет. но помогать Магнето??К ничему хорошему, это скорее всего не приведет. Вариант 2:она отказывается ему помочь...и, что тогда? Выполнит ли он свою угрозу? Вариант 3: Она пытается сбежать...этот вариант можно отметать почти сразу, против Магнето она явно не выстоит, а тут помимо него еще есть по крайней мере пара мутантов. Вариант 4: тянуть время, и ждать пока кто-то не придет на помощь. Она не сомневалась, что Скотт и остальные скоро найдут ее, но вот успеют ли...

Зверь лежал на земле из последних сил пытался бороться с Саблезубым, который сидя над ним пытался задушить синюю зверюгу, куском трубы. Саблезуб почувствовал как его похлопали по плечу, машинально обернувшись, кот-переросток получил сильнейший удар в челюсть от металлической девушки.

-Спасибо...-произнес Зверь, потирая горло.

-Не за что...

-Все в порядке? - спросил появившийся Циклоп.

-Да...

-Тогда, вперед мы должны найти Джину...

Джина стояла возле металлического кресла к которому был привязан человек с мешком на голове.

-Это и есть ваш пленник? - спросила Джин.

-Он источник информации...

-Он прежде всего человек!

-Это не так важно. Приступайте мисс Грей.

Джин посмотрела в глаза Магнето. Тянуть время становилось все сложнее.

-Страж...-уловила она в голове пленника.

Неожиданно раздался звук взрыва. Магнето резко обернулся.

-Что ж...вас пришли спасать гораздо раньше чем я планировал...

Дверь ведущая в комнату разлетелась на куски. Из дыры появились Циклоп, Зверь и Руж.

-Магнето, - прошипел Циклоп и мгновенно выпустил луч в Магнето.

Но луч угодил в кусок пола поднятый Магнето.

В следующую секунду, всех троих опутало стальными цепями.

-Сейчас он у меня...-воинственно сказала Руж, порвав цепи, и направилась в сторону магнето.

-Какая опрометчивость...ведь теперь вы из метала, моя дорогая, а значит целиком подвластны мне.

Джин, собрав еще не восстановившиеся силы, отшвырнула Магнето в сторону. Тот легко стабилизировался в воздухе.

-Что ж мисс Грей, я не буду заставлять вас...

Магнето взмыл в воздух вместе с металлическим стулом, на котором сидел пленник.

-Все в порядке Чарльз, Джин цела, если не считать легкой травмы головы, после аварии. Магнето и его люди скрылись. Джин не знает, кто был тот человек она не успела прочитать его мысли. Уловила только слово, кажется Страж...

-Ты точно в порядке? - еще раз спросил Скотт, перебинтовывая девушке голову.

-да, спасибо, - улыбнулась Джина. -А как вы поняли где меня искать?

-Спасибо, Руж, - он улыбнулся сидящей сзади Руж. - Она вспомнила это место.

-Вспомнила?

-Да, точнее это были воспоминания Мистики, - уточнил Циклоп.

-Понятно,- протянула Джина.

-И что теперь нам делать? - спросил Петр.

-Ничего особенного. Джина Грей не единственный телепат в мире. У меня есть запасной план. Свяжись с Гамбитом и узнай как он справился с заданием.

Руж сидела на подоконнике в особняке. И тихонько подбрасывала в воздух монетку.

-Почему такая грустная?

Руж обернулась, рядом стоял Скотт.

-Да так просто, - уклончиво ответила девушка.

Скотт хмыкнул.

-Ты сегодня храбро сражалась...Без тебя мы бы проиграли.

-Мы и так проиграли...Магнето разделался с нами как с детьми...

-Но, мы спасли Джин. С твоей помощью. И это главное.

-Да, ты прав...

-Спасибо, - сказал Скотт и потянулся к Руж.

Девушка мгновенно увернулась.

-Что ты делаешь? - с удивлением спросила она.

-Пытаюсь отблагодарить девушку, которая мне помогла.

Он снова потянулся к ее лицу. Она замерла в ожидании, разум подсказывал, нет просто требовал не позволять ему этого, но сердце слишком сильно желало почувствовать какого это...

Он аккуратно дотронулся до ее тонких губ. На секунду обоим показалось, что все нормально. Его губы были такими сладкими, а поцелуй осторожным и нежным. Но когда она наконец открыла глаза, то увидела, что по его необычайно бледному лицу, протянулись тонкие синие полосы, и, что он продолжает целовать ее из последних сил. Руж быстро оттолкнула его. Ноги подкосились, и если бы она не помогла, он бы пал на землю. Аккуратно усадив парня на скамейку, она села рядом.

-Не надо было...

-Ничего. Я в порядке. Я хотел отблагодарить тебя.

-Хватило бы и простого "Спасибо".Ну, или теплого свитера...

Он только улыбнулся в ответ.

-Ты хорошо целуешься, - произнес он.

-И как ты это понял? - с сарказмом спросила она. -До того как ноги начали подкашиваться или после?

-До,- с теплой улыбкой на бледном лице ответил он.

-Иди там твоя принцесса тебя ждет,- усмехнулась Руж, показывая на фигуру в саду.

-Руж, спасибо...

-Да не за что, но в следующий раз...купи мне свитер.

-Как скажешь, - ответил он и встав со скамейки, пошел в сторону сада.

Руж, оставшаяся сидеть на скамейке, тихо прикоснулась руками до губ. Ей казалось, что на них еще сохранился вкус поцелуя...

В следующем эпизоде:

Первый день Скотта, Руж и Джин в университете, массовая драка в школе и первый автомобиль Курта!!


	2. Episode 2

-Ей, меня подождите! - крикнула Китти по пути проскочив через сонного Мультипла.

-Можно же обойти, - проворчал сонный Джимми.

-Некогда,- бросила Китти, скрывшаяся за поворотом.

-Быстрее!

-Курт, я тебе не Пьетро!

-Это точно! Но можно же поторопиться, мы и так опаздываем!

-Не ворчи.

Девушка запрыгнула в автомобиль.

-Ну, теперь перед в школу! - радостно воскликнул парень, и завел новенький джип. Машина дернулась с места. Курт совсем недавно сдал на права, и на день рождение, прошедший месяц назад, ему подарили машину. Надо сказать, радости Курта просто не было предела. С тех пор он даже телепортироваться стал реже. Предпочитал проехаться на машине. Правда с машиной на Курта свалилась новая обязанность. А именно - подвозить всех до школы. Если раньше это было обязанностью Скотта, то теперь когда Саммерс закончил школу, эта честь перешла к эльфу. И сегодня в первый день учебного года, в машине Вагнера собрались Бобби, Китти, Табита, Сэм и Амара .

-Эх, надо было брать минивен, - прокряхтел Бобби, которого теперь впечатало в стену.

-Спокойно, - сказала Кити, просочившись сквозь Сэма.

-Ты в моем личном пространстве! - завопил парень.

-Придется потерпеть...

-Зато теперь место есть, - обрадовался Айсмен.

X-men: Evolution. Я-мутант!

-Скотт, я нервничаю, - признала девушка с рыжими волосами.

-Из-за чего? - спросил парень, в красных очках, наливая себе кофе.

-Ну...просто это первый день в университете...

Скотт отставил кружку в сторону, и приобнял Джину за плечи.

-Джин, не волнуйся. Это просто другая школа...чуть более сложная, - сказал парень.

Джин ответила улыбкой.

-И там никто нас не знает...можно начать все с начала...Там не будет директора Келли и прочих...Они конечно узнают, что мы мутанты, но теперь мы сможем показать, что ни чем не отличаемся от других...

-Спасибо. Подожди меня я быстро за учебниками сбегаю.

-Конечно.

Джин выбежала из кухни.

-Ты сам, то в это веришь? - спросила, подошедшая к Саммерсу Руж.

Циклоп тяжело вздохнул и ответил:

-Не очень...

Машина затормозила возле школы.

-И кто продал тебе права Курт! - возмущалась Китти. -Даже я лучше вожу!

-Это потому что ты вместе с машиной сквозь стены проскакиваешь! - обиделся парень.

-Эй, да ладно вам, не сорьтесь! - остановил перепалку Бобби.- Нам всем уже в школу пора...

Компания из пяти человек остановилась и взглянула на хорошо знакомое им здание школы.

-Может не пойдем? - подал голос Курт, после пары секунд тишины.

-Ну, уж нет! - возмутилась Табита. -Из школы им меня не выжить. Пошли!! Вон уже и Рей стоит!

Люди Икс дружно зашли в здание школы. Лишь Курт остановился еще раз взглянуть на двухметровую надпись на стене школы:"Мутанты - убирайтесь"...

Джинн вышла из автомобиля Скотта. Перед ней открывалось здание Медицинского университета Бэйвиля. Обернувшись и увидев Скотта, пославшего ей воздушный поцелуй, Джина набралась смелости и пошла в сторону главных ворот. Вокруг было полно студентов, многие из которых бросали на девушку вполне очевидные взгляды. Не обращая на них внимания мисс Грей прошла сквозь основные ворота. Здание университета напоминало средневековый замок. Куча небольших коридоров, множество лестниц ведущих в неизвестность, и не одного лифта."И это при 6 этажах"-подумала Джин, подойдя к расписанию."Всем первокурсникам к 10 часам подойти в актовый зал"-прочитала она. Телепатка взглянула на часы 9-47.Значит, еще есть 10 минут рассмотреть университет. Девушка вышла в коридор.

-Так, а где тут этот актовый зал? - пронеслось в голове Джины.

Поймав проходившего мимо парня она сказала:

-Прости...а где тут актовый зал?

-Новенькая?-на лице парня появилась улыбка.

-Да,-ответила Джина.

-Джейсон. Не волнуйся я тебе помогу...-произнес брюнет положив руку на плечо Джины. Девушка, тактично стряхнув руку, произнесла:

-Ты очень любезен. Я-Джина.

Красный кабриолет мчался по дороге. Пара сидевшая в нем уже опаздывала в университет.

Руж посмотрела на часы 9-53.

-Не волнуйся мы не так уж и опаздываем, у нас еще 2 часа, - произнесла она.

-Не хочется опаздывать в первый день, - ответил Скотт.

-Скотт, ответь, ты всегда был пай-мальчиком? - усмехнулась Руж.

-Нет, не всегда, - усмехнулся Скотт.

-И почему мне не вериться? - спросила сама у себя Руж.

Через два часа машина стояла на стоянке возле университета.

-Руж, поторопись! - бросил на ходу Скотт.

Девушка бросилась за ним.

Курт сидел в столовой и ковырялся вилкой в обеде.

-Что с тобой Курт? - спросила сидевшая рядом Китти.

-Да, ничего просто за лето, я уже забыл какого это быть в любимой школе...

-Ты что из-за этой надписи? - спросил Бобби. - Так мы с ней быстро разберемся!

-Да нет дело не только в надписи...вернее не в самой ней...просто...да посмотрите вокруг! -неожиданно воскликнул эльф. -Да с нами даже некто сидеть не хочет!

Китти обернулась по сторонам и правда все сидели вместе.

-Курт, знаешь, что сказал бы профессор?

Курт молча посмотрел на девушку.

-Что, не смотря на все сложности, мы должны жить в этом мире. Ибо иначе он никогда не измениться...Или ты хочешь как морлоки жить подземлей?

-Нет, - осевшим голосом ответил Курт.

-"Это ваша судьба - изменить этот мир",-припомнила слова профессора, Табита.

За столом воцарилась тишина.

Скотт на всех порах влетел в двери актового зала. За ним появилась Руж.

-Все таки, тренировки Логана, порой оказываются полезными, - подумала девушка.

-Простите, мы немного задержались...

-Ничего, ничего проходите, - произнесла пожилая дама.

Спустя полчаса распределение закончилось, и студенты разошлись на занятия.

Руж зашла в аудиторию. Несмотря на ужасную духоту, девушка села на последнюю парту у окна.

Аудитория заполнялась ее новыми одногруппниками.

-Те еще фрукты, - не удержалась от едкого сравнения девушка. -Умоляю, только не "знакомство"-думала Руж.

К сожалению, ее мечтам было не суждено сбыться...

Спустя всего минут 5 Руж уже готова была уснуть. Все происходящее было настолько ей противно, что сложно описать словами. Каждый студент, должен был встать, представиться и рассказать что-нибудь о себе. Наконец подошла очередь Руж. Откинув серебристую прядь девушка, встала на ноги.

-Зовите меня Руж. И я...-на несколько секунд девушка задумалась. А что рассказать о себе? Обведя взглядом толпу ждавшую ее представления, Руж подумала:" А какого черта?".

-Я мутант!

Скотту уже порядком надел этот чертов ритуал. Он просто сидел и крутил на пальцах монетку, не обращая внимания на девушек которые периодически бросали на него взгляды."Интересно как там Джина?"-подумал парень.

"Интересно как там Скотт?"-подумала рыжеволосая девушка сидя за передней партой. Университет показался Джин Грей очень увлекательным местом. Когда этим летом она выбирала, куда ей поступать, то разрывалась между Медицинским и юридическим. В итоге выбор пал на медицинский. И сейчас сидя в аудитории медицинского университета, она совсем не жалела о своем выборе.

Карьера врача прельщала ее куда больше чем карьера юриста. Конечно, так она будет реже видится со Скоттом, но именно он убедил ее не жертвовать своими интересами ради него и идти в медицинский.

Руж с довольным видом наблюдала за эффектом от своей фразы. Преподавательница вовремя отойдя от шока, быстро попыталась замять ситуацию.

-Садись Руж, садись. Жутко интересно, правда? - протарабанила она с улыбкой от уха до уха.

-Ну, а вы? - обратилась она к следующему ученику.

Руж села на место. Зачем она сказала это? Да она и сама не понимала. Просто...чтобы больше не было тайн?? Может быть...Или просто решила проверить что из этого выйдет??

Наконец это "знакомство" закончилось. Саммерс вышел из аудитории с непреодолимым желанием что-нибудь немедленно съесть. И где тут столовая? Тут Скотт увидел необычайно довольную Руж. Окликнув девушку, парень спросил у нее.

-Неужели кто-то понравился?

Руж с непониманием посмотрела ему в глаза.

-Ну, просто у тебя редко когда бывает такой довольный вид, - пояснил свой вопрос Скотт.

-Просто, я скажем так, вызвала маленький общественный резонанс, - загадочно улыбнулась девушка.

-Эх...не стоило бы тебе затевать такое в первый день...-ответил Циклоп, с плохим предчувствием.

-И что же ты им сказала?

-Ничего особенного просто, что я мутант...

На лице Саммерса не дрогнул не один мускул, и не проскользнула даже тень удивления.

-Понятно...наверное ты права так будет лучше, чем раньше они узнают...

-Да, ладно. Слушай, мне есть очень хочется...

-Мне тоже, - произнес Скотт, погладив журчавший живот. -Подожди меня здесь, сейчас схожу принесу нам чего-нибудь.

Джин вышла из кабинета на лужайку перед университетом, и зажмурилась от солнечного цвета. Вдохнув еще теплый воздух, девушка осмотрелась по сторонам. Найдя неподалеку небольшую скамейку, Джина присела на нее.

-Привет, - раздался рядом чей-то голос.

Джина обернулась и увидела перед собой невысокую девушку, в очках.

-Привет.

Девушка быстро села рядом с Джиной.

-Я видела тебя на "знакомстве".Ты ведь Джина Грей?

-Да. Прости...

-Ничего, мое имя Дайрин Салливан. Зови меня Дари.

-Очень приятно, Дари. Необычное имя..

-Ага, но уж чем наградили...Прости, но я просто заметила, что ты тут тоже никого не знаешь. Вот и решила познакомиться. Вдвоем все веселее, - быстро протараторила девушка.

Джина улыбнулась, ее новая знакомая явно была очень общительным человеком.

Курт молча шел по школьному коридору понуро опустив голову.

Он все думал о словах Китти "иначе он никогда не измениться".Курт Вагнер никогда не представлял себя одним из тех людей которые влияют на ход истории. Для него такими были Рузвельт, Линкольн, Кеннеди...Все те, про кого написано в учебниках. Но фраза профессора, вспомненная Табитой заставила его пересмотреть свои взгляды. Неожиданно Курт врезался в кого-то.

-Черт! Надо смотреть куда идешь, Курт! - подумал Курт.

-Извини, - попытался извиниться парень, перед тем в кого врезался.

-Смотри куда идешь, чертов мутант!

Курт взглянул в глаза бугая стоявшего перед ним. С трудом подавив в себе желание дать ему по морде, Курт пробормотал:

-Извини, Гарет я не специально...

Эльф попытался уйти, но Гарет схватив его за куртку развернул к себе лицом.

-Ты угрожаешь мне чертов урод?!

Пальцы Курта не произвольно сжались в кулак.

-Отпусти его, ты - мерзкий...-крикнула Китти.

-Иначе что? - усмехнулся парень.

-Иначе будешь иметь дело с нами, - заявил Бобби за спиной которого стояли Сэм и Рей.

Курт с усилием разжал ладонь Гарета. Возле которого мгновенно появилось 5 других парней.

-Так, что ты там говорил?

-Я говорил, что бы ты отстал от моего друга, - произнес Бобби.

Теперь в школьном коридоре друг напротив друга стояли две группы людей. Бобби, Китти, Рей, Сэм, Роберто, Курт, и только что подошедшая Табита с одной стороны и 6 парней с другой.

-Что-то вы не такие смелые, когда вас не 5 на одного? - спросил Гарет.

Бобби лишь молча показал ладонь, которая покрылась ледяной коркой.

-Ну, давай примени способности и тебя мигом вышвырнут от сюда.

-Да мы с тобой и без силы разберемся! - заявил Рей.

-Ну, так пойдем! Выйдем во двор!

Руж откинулась назад и закрыла глаза. Солнце приятно согревало. Девушка даже пожалела о том, что ее кожа надежно закрыта одеждой. Неожиданно солнце перестало светить. Руж открыла глаза и увидела перед собой трех крепких парней, в форме футбольной команды.

-Ей, ты ведь та самая мутантка о которой все говорят?

-Ну, допустим, - ответила Руж, не меняя позы. - И что с того?

-А то что нам тут такие как ты не нужны.

Руж осмотрела парней с ног до головы.

-Интересно, может это футбольная форма так влияет на мозги? - произнесла девушка.

Парни казалось, даже замерли от такой наглости девушки.

-Мы предупреждаем тебя, убирайся от сюда по хорошему...

-А иначе? - усмехнулась девушка.

-А иначе ты уберешься по плохому...

-Интересно как.

-Сейчас продемонстрируем, - вышел из себя один из парней, и схватив Руж за блузку поднял ее со скамейки.

-Это ты зря, - произнесла девушка снимая с руки перчатку.

-И что ты мне сделаешь? Мы тебя не боимся!

-А стоило бы...

-Руж, нет!

Парни обернулись, сзади стоял Скотт с подносом в руках.

-Ты кто еще такой?

-Ее друг, - злобно пояснил Скотт. - И советую вам от нее отстать...

-Слушай, вали по хорошему! Нам ты не нужен мы лишь хотим разобраться с мутантом! Или...

-Я мутант? Да. Я мутант! И не советую тебе связываться с такими как мы...

Скотт дотронулся до очков, и из под них стал заметен красноватый свет.

Парни не хотя пошли прочь, всем видом показывая как они не боятся эту парочку.

-Вам тут долго не продержаться, - злобно прохрипел парень.

Скотт лишь усмехнулся, и ответил:

-Посмотрим.

Руж взглянула на Скотта.

-Тебе смешно?

-Просто у меня такое сильное дежавю. Интересно это так форма на них влияет?

-Я тоже так подумала.

Двое засмеявшись сели на скамейку и принялись уничтожать еду, принесенную Скоттом.

-Рей, может не стоит? - попыталась отговорить парня Китти.

-Нет, с ними пора разобраться...-ответил блондин.

-Но, я волнуюсь за вас...

-Не волнуйся все будет нормально, - ответил парень снимая футболку. - Мы ведь просто сыграем в футбол...

-Ага...

Рей подошел к Курту, Бобби, Роберто и Сэму которые стояли с футбольным мячом.

-Ну, что все готовы? - спросил Курт.

парни только кивнули.

-Ну, вот и отлично. Пойдем, сыграем, - сказал Курт снимая футболку.

Парни встали в футбольную стойку.

-Ну, что начнем? - спросил Гарет, стоявший в команде напротив.

-Вполне...

Раздался свисток, и парни начали игру в футбол, откинув мяч в сторону.

Джина и Дари вышли из здания университета. Девушка с короткими черными волосами, болтала просто без устали. Джина лишь удивлялась, как человек может так быстро говорить? Но Джине жутко нравилась эта болтливая девчонка. За этот день девушки успели обговорить все мыслимые и немыслимые темы.

-...и вот тогда они объявляют военное положение. И как это называется?

Девушки остановились перед стоянкой для машин.

-Тебя подвезти? - спросила Дари.

-Нет, за мной заедет друг.

-Ааа. Ну, удачи. До завтра!

-До завтра, - произнесла рыжая.

Дари попыталась найти ключи.

-Черт, да где же они?

-Может, выронила? - спросила Джина.

-Да, может быть...У меня такое часто случается.

-Пойдем, поищем.

Девушки пошли обратно, по пути продолжая говорить на самые разные темы.

-Табита, Китти может нам стоит их остановить? - спросила Аманда.

-Ты хочешь попробовать? - ответила вопросом на вопрос Бум Бум, не отрывая взгляд от поля на котором игра в футбол давно переросла в обычную потасовку.

-Но, они больше...- выговорила Аманда, разглядывая соперников друзей.

-Ты не дооцениваешь тренировки Логана, - загадочно произнесла Табита.

-Мы их уже не остановим, - сказала Китти.

Девушка в отчаянье обернулась по сторонам, в поисках того кто мог бы помочь ей остановить все это безумство. Взгляд девушки задержался на окнах кабинета директора, в которых промелькнуло лицо директора Келли.

-Кто бы сомневался, что ему наплевать,- пробормотала Амара себе под нос.

Дари и Джина шли по обратной дороге к зданию университета.

-Вот они! - крикнула Дари увидев лежащую на дороге связку ключей.

Девушка кинулась к ключам. Неожиданно из-за поворота вылетел синий мустанг. Дари лишь успела крикнуть. Машину в попытке затормозить, резко развернуло. Три метра...два...один...И вдруг машина поднялась в воздух. Девушка молча смотрела на то как машина опускается на землю в паре метров от нее. Дари повернула голову на лево.

Джина пыталась поставить автомобиль на землю. Сделав это девушка перевела дух. В голове мгновенно возник образ из прошлого. Джина опустилась на землю. Из глаз начали течь слезы. На плечо девушки легла рука. Джина подняла голову, Дари молча стояла перед ней. Из машины вылезли пара пораженных парней.

-Я-мутант, - коротко произнесла Джина.

-Я поняла...

Наконец на футбольном поле появились преподаватели, которые начали, было растаскивать парней. Наконец когда драчунов, наконец растащили в разные стороны, на поле появился директор Келли.

-Ну и кто мне объяснит, что это такое?

Келли оглядел участников драки. Все выглядели мягко говоря помятыми.Разбитые губы, рассеченные брови...

-Я повторяю свой вопрос. Кто мне объяснит, что здесь произошло.

Задавая вопрос Келли почти не смотрел на мутантов.

-Отлично понимает, что наши стукачить не будут, - шепотом сказала Табита.

Келли вплотную уставился на Гарета.

-Мистер Вилд, может вы обьясните?

Гарет бросил взгляд полный злобы на Курта, и ответил:

-Мы играли в футбол, сер...

Келли молча отошел в сторону.

-А вы мистер Вагнер полагаю, ответите тоже самое? Что мутанты и люди играли в футбол?

-Так, точно. И мистер Келли...я хочу вам кое-что сказать...

Келли молча смотрел на Курта.

-Да я мутант...Я-мутант...и я горжусь этим...

-И я тоже, - произнес Бобби.

-И я... - заявил Рей.

-И я! - крикнула Китти

-И я тоже!

-И я...

-Меня не забудьте!

Табита просто подняла два пальца вверх.

-Что ж...очень хорошо, - произнес Келли и пошел в сторону школы.

Вечером все молча стояли перед профессором Ксавьером.

-Ну, и? - спросил профессор.

-Просто понимаете...-начал Курт.

-Они прикопались к Курту, и мы...-перебил друга Бобби.

-Поставили их на место...-пришла очередь Рея.

-Вообщем парни подрались. Со всеми бывает, - произнес Логан.

-Да, бывает со всеми, - сказал Ксавьер.

-Мы понимаем, что виноваты перед вами, и готовы понести наказание, - быстро отарабанил Курт.

-Я конечно очень рассержен на вас, за то что вы начали массовую драку...но я очень рад, что вы смогли сдержаться и не использовать свои силы, даже в пылу драки...Но наказания вам избежать не удастся...

-Думаю, раз молодежь любит подраться, пара лишних тренировок со мной им не помешает...

-НЕТ!!! - раздался крик по особняку.

-Ну как у тебя дела? - спросил Скотт, стоящий возле окна в общежитии.

-Неплохо, а у вас? Уже устроились?

-Да, сейчас помог Руж передвигать мебель в комнате. А у вас там как? Проблемы были?

-Нет. На удивление все прошло очень хорошо,- ответила с улыбкой Джина, вспоминая реакцию новой подруги.

В следующем эпизоде: первые выходные студентов, Гамбит и Магнето в доме братства...


	3. Episode 3

Ванда сушила волосы, когда неожиданно в ее комнату ворвался Пьетро.

-Ты совсем сдурел?

-Он пришел, - пояснил свое поведение Пьетро, и быстро исчез из комнаты сестры.

Ванда бросив фен на кровать быстро вылетела из комнаты. Когда она спустилась на первый этаж, то увидела Тода, Фреда,Лэнса и Пьетро, стоящих перед ее отцом. Рядом с Магнето стоял еще и Гамбит, с жутко скучающим видом тасовавший колоду карт.

-Папа? - кротко спросила девушка.

Несмотря на то, что она любила отца в его присутствии она всегда чувствовала себя немного необычно.

Когда Ванда произнесла слово "папа" рука Магнето не произвольно дернулась, однако никто этого не заметил.

-Здравствуй, Ванда...

-Ты что-то хотел от нас? - спросил Пьетро, глядя в глаза отцу. В отличие от Тода и Фреда, дети Эрика Леншера не боялись смотреть ему в глаза.

-Да у меня есть для вас...задание.

-Задание? - спросил Фред, который когда Магнето посмотрел на него испугался и быстро отвел взгляд.

-Точнее работа... В прошлом вы проявили себя мягко говоря отвратно...не разу так и не победили Икс-менов...

-Ну, один раз мы все же смогли, -начал было Пьетро.

-С помощью Ванды! - напомнил мастер магнетизма. -Несмотря на это у вас есть потенциал и возможно вы еще поможете мне. Но для этого вам пора начать тренировки...и для этого вам понадобиться новый лидер. Мистика к сожалению не оправдала мои надежды...

Пьетро промолчал, хотя было заметно, что ему заявление отца не слишком понравилось.

-Ты останешься их полевым командиром, - произнес Магнето, словно уловив мысли сына. -Но у тебя не хватает опыта. Вам нужен лидер способный научить вас как вести себя на войне.

-И кто он?- спросил Ланс, вошедший в двери.

Магнето бросил тяжелый взгляд на Вулкана. И хотя Лэнс Альварес не был трусом, от этого взгляда внутри у него все похолодело. Эрик Лэншер безусловно был одним из людей, которые обладают внутренней силой. Силой необходимой лидеру. Его братство действительно боялось даже сильнее, чем кого-либо.

-Вулкан, с тобой у меня будет отдельный разговор... А что касается вашего лидера вот он, - Магнето показал рукой на стоящего в углу Гамбита. Мужчина отсалютовал своей новой команде.

Тод побелел еще сильнее обычного.

X-men: Evolution. Как в старые времена...

-Ну, что будем знакомы? - спросил Гамбит у своей новой команды. - Реми Лебо. Но вы можете звать меня Гамбит. К моему ужасу меня назначили вашим лидером. И теперь моя задача довести вас хотя бы до уровня Людей Икс.

-Что? До уровня этих слабаков? - подал голос Тод, который в присутствии Ванды и Гамбита старался выглядеть как можно круче.

-Что ж теперь у вас появятся регулярные тренировки, - продолжал Гамбит пропустив мимо ушей вопрос Тода. -Ну и в идеале вы все вместе должны будете победить меня...или хотя бы заставить меня вспотеть.

На следующий день, Тод и Ванда спустились в кухню и застали там Пьетро, который казалось был чем-то сильно озадачен, и молодого мужчину стоящего напротив него.

-и другого выхода нет? - спросил Пьетро.

-Ей, не я отдаю приказы...

-Хорошо, я все понял.

-Ну, вот и отлично. Передай остальным. А я с вашего позволения удаляюсь. Доброе утро ma belle, -произнес парень, в галантном развороте поцеловав руку Ванды.

Девушка непривыкшая к такому обращению на секунду смутилась.

-Прощайте...

Тод с отвращением и ревностью смотрел на парня, исчезающего в дверном проеме.

-Пьетро, зачем приходил этот псих!?-возмутился Тод.

-Он дал нам задание... от отца.

-Задание? Какое? - спросил появившийся на кухне заспанный Лэнс.

-Опять кого-то спасти? Или еще, какая фигня?

-Нет. Все значительно хуже... и опаснее... Нам придется...вернуться в школу...

В доме братства повисла тишина.

-Но...нас ведь выгнали? - спросил Лэнс.

Пьетро кивнул, но добавил:

-Гамбит сказал, что отец об этом позаботится...

три дня спустя.

Скотт вставил ключи в замок зажигания.

-Ты все взяла? - спросил он у Руж, которая закинула сумку на заднее сидение.

-Да, все. Ну, что поехали?

-Слушаюсь, мэм.

Сегодня были первые выходные в новом учебном году и студенты решили съездить в институт, чтобы увидеть друзей. Руж может быть и не стала бы уезжать в особняк в первые выходные, но Скотт, мечтавший увидеть Джину, уговорил девушку съездить с ним.

Машина рванула с места.

-Эй, с каких пор ты стал нарушать правила дорожного движения? - спросила Руж, застегивая ремень безопасности.

Скотт лишь усмехнулся.

-Быстрее! Быстрее! -кричал Логан.

-Блин...У нас ведь физкультура есть в школе, -прокряхтел Курт, бежавшему рядом Бобби.

-Меньше разговоров! Если не уложитесь в 10 минут, будете перебегать!

Логан устроил Икс-менам тренировку, подобной которой у них уже давно, не было.Полоса препятствий на свежем воздухе то еще удовольствие, особенно если тебя постоянно подгоняет Логан.

-Черт, иногда я завидую Пьетро, - сказала едва не умирающая Китти.

Амара лишь отмахнулась, дав понять, что говорить, у нее нет сил.

Через пару минут все X-мены лежали на траве, и пытались отдышаться.

-Так, итого 10:08.Ну, что еще раз?

-Нет!!-раздался общий гул.

-Ну, ладно на сегодня прощу. Но в следующий раз так легко вы у меня не отделаетесь, -усмехнулся Росомаха.

-Легко? -простонала Китти.

-Не обращай на него внимания...

-Я смотрю, вам тут по прежнему задают по полной, - раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Курт собравшись с силами, посмотрел на говорившего.

Перед кучей валявшихся на земле Икс-менов стояли и нагло улыбались Скотт и Руж.

-Ооо! Какие люди...

-Скотт! Руж! - раздались многочисленные возгласы.

-Всем привет!

-Ну как там в университете?

-Отлично. Мы вам за ужином все расскажем. А где Джина?

-Она с профессором, - сказала Китти.

-Так что все, всё отдохнули? Тогда вперед в комнату опасностей! Потом наговоритесь! -прервал завязавшуюся беседу Логан.

-Счастливые...у вас тренировок с Логаном больше нет, - завистливо произнес Курт пытаясь подняться на ноги.

-Ты сначала пробеги дистанцию, как они эльф, а потом говори что-то,-вставил свое слово Росомаха.

Курт ответил неразборчивым стоном.

-Ты чувствуешь? - спросил профессор.

-Да...я их чувствую, -ответила Джина, сидевшая в шлеме церебро.

-Молодец. Думаю на сегодня достаточно.

-Профессор можно...я попытаюсь найти Скотта? - немного стесняясь спросила девушка.

Профессор улыбнулся.

-Эхх, молодость...Конечно можно.

Джин сосредоточилась на Циклопе.

-Ты чувствуешь его?

-Да...он совсем рядом...

-Даже ближе чем ты думаешь...

Джин развернулась. В дверях зала стоял Скотт Саммерс.

-Скотт!

Джин бросилась к парню и поцеловала его.

Скотт рассмеялся:

-Может, ты хотя бы снимешь это, - сказал он, постучав пальцем по шлему.

-Ой...

Покрасневшая Джина развернулась к улыбающемуся профессору и спросила:

-Профессор я ...

-Конечно идите, - не дал договорить девушке Ксавьер.

-Я так рада тебя видеть!

-Ты даже не представляешь как Я рад...

2 дня назад.

Реми Лебо устроил братству тренировку, подобной которой у них не было никогда. Сегодня они занимались во дворе по усиленной программе Гамбита. Он просто сорвал с них шкуру. Полоса препятствий на время, всевозможные ловушки…и никакой силы!!

Фред лежал на земле и тихо стонал.

-Не люблю бег, - произнес он.

-Если бы только бег, - сказал лежавший рядом Пьетро.

-Ну, что же...13:48. Мягко говоря, отвратительно.

-Сам бы попробовал! - огрызнулся Тод.

-А я пробовал, и у меня вышло куда лучше, чем у тебя Жаба.

Тод хотел было показать начальству язык, но сил у него не было даже на это.

-Ладно, все отдыхать. Послезавтра у вас трудный день, - загадочно протянул Реми.

-А? В каком смысле? Чем мы будем заниматься? - спросил уже сбегавший домой Пьетро,с о ртом полным конфет.

-Ну, вашим любимым делом...проигрывать Икс-менам.

От такого заявления все кроме Ванды, выпали в осадок.

-Вы ведь кажется, победили их только раз?

Пьетро кивнул.

-Вот и отлично, должен же я увидеть вас в боевой обстановке? - спросил Гамбит с садисткой улыбкой на лице.

Скотт и Джин лежали на лужайке перед институтом. Солнце приятно согревало, и пара не замечала никого и ничего вокруг, ведь они были абсолютно счастливы.

-И как тебе в университете? - спросила Джин.

Скотт, гладивший волосы девушки, произнес:

-Отлично. Друзей у нас особых, правда еще не нашлось, но ничего и так не плохо. А ты как? Как там твоя Дайрин?

-Отлично. Редко кто не обращает внимания на то, что ты мутант...

Парень кивнул.

-Ты не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватало, - произнес парень, нависнув над девушкой и начав слегка покусывать ее губы.

-Слушай, а когда меня нет, эти дебоширы также себя ведут? - спросил мутант, ткнув пальцем в кусты.

-Нет...у них это только когда мы вместе, - засмеялась Джин.

В метре от них телепортировались Курт и Китти.

-Джин, выходи за меня замуж! - пафосно воскликнул эльф протягивая Китти собственный хвост.

-О, Скотт! Я даже не знаю! Мне нужно время чтобы подумать!

-Все, вон отсюда! - прикрикнул на парочку Скотт.

Попрыгун и Китти мигом телепортировались от греха подальше.

-Они как младший брат и сестра.

-Ну уж нет! Алекс и тот ведет себя лучше.

-Ванда подошла к воротам института Ксавье. Положив руку на прут она увидела как на лужайке лежат и обнимаются Саммерс и Грей. Ванда никогда не задумывалась о мальчиках. Единственным существом мужского пола которое обращало на нее внимание был Тод...Но ТОД!!??Но сейчас увидев счастливую пару, ей в голову пришло, что у нее никогда не была парня...Попытавшись вспомнить о прошлом Алая Ведьма неожиданно ощутила ужасную головную боль. Едва ли не единственные воспоминания о ее прошлой жизни, это счастливые моменты проведенные с Отцом...Отогнав ненужные мысли, Ванда попыталась сосредоточиться на задании.

Легко вырвав ворота, Алая Ведьма беспрепятственно прошла внутрь, не обращая внимания на раздававшиеся звуки сигнализации. Скотт и Джинн мгновенно вскочили по сигналу тревоги, и увидели девушку в красном, спокойно подходящую к ним.

-Ванда? - спросила Джина.

-У меня сообщение от братства...-начала без церемоний девушка.

-От братства?

Ванда кивнула.

-Братство назначает вам встречу на заброшенной стройке возле Уилд Кросс...

-Встречу? - уточнил Скотт.

-Называйте, как хотите: встреча, битва, поединок. Суть одна - мы ждем вас в полночь.

Девушка развернулась на каблуках, и пошла обратно. Скотт и Джин лишь удивленно переглянулись. Спустя мгновение рядом появился Курт.

-Что происходит?

-Нам назначили свидание...

-Ванда заходила, чтобы назначить вам двойное свидание?? И с кем она придет? С Тодом? - усмехнулся эльф.

Скотт бросил на эльфа испепеляющий взгляд.

-Не нравиться мне все это, - протянул Циклоп.

-Я согласен с парнем, Чарльз, - произнес Логан. - Тут что-то не то...Зачем им нарываться на нас?

-Мы не сражались с братством уже довольно давно, - сказала Руж, пытаясь подсчитать когда состоялась их последняя стычка с братством.

-Икс-менам не пристало нарываться на драку...но не предстало и прятаться от нее.

-Тем не менее, мне кажется, мы все же должны явиться на встречу, - вставил слово Скотт.

Профессор вопросительно взглянул на Логана.

-Пусть едут...Но я поеду с ними. Для надежности.

-Хорошо, раз вы так хотите, можете ехать. Но будьте осторожны, наверняка братство что-то задумало...

Самолет аккуратно приземлился на пустырь. Из салона вышли Циклоп, Джин, Курт, Руж, Китти, Бобби и Логан. Росомаха обернулся по сторонам. Вокруг была давно заброшенная стройка. Неподалеку возвышался небольшой холм, с которого открывался отличный обзор на всю местность.

-Аккуратнее. Будьте готовы ко всему. Циклоп веди их, я пока проведу разведку.

Скотт, молча кивнул, и пошел вперед. Часы показывали 23:57.

-Ну и где они? - спросил Курт.

-Мы здесь! - послышался голос Пьетро.

-Давно не виделись...

-Ну, что поиграем?

-Как в старые добрые времена? - усмехнулась Руж.

В следующую секунду земля под ногами Икс-менов задрожала.

-Лэнс... - злобно прошептал Циклоп, посылая в парня рубиновый луч.

Если бы не Китти, которая с криком "НЕТ" оттолкнула Циклопа в сторону, луч сбил бы Вулкана с ног, но так он, лишь пролетел в полуметре над головой Лэнса.

-Китти!!-крикнул Циклоп, сталкивая девушку с себя.

Девушка затравленным взглядом посмотрела на парня, который побежал в сторону Лэнса.

Фред схватив железную балку, запустил ею в Курта. Эльф мгновенно телепортировавшийся на спину толстяка, произнес:

-Сильный это да...но вот жутко неповоротливый...

Фред проявив не дюжинную для него сообразительность, попытался упасть на спину. В последний момент Курт телепортировался в сторону.

-Эй, улитки и что вы мне сделаете? - прокричал Пьетро, лихо уворачивающийся от ледышек Бобби. -Ну, а теперь моя очередь!

Квиксилвер замер на месте и начав взмахивать руками, устроил настоящий ураган. Айсмена, отнесло в сторону.

-1:0 в мою пользу!

Логан учуял чужой запах. Это не был запах, членов братства, не тем более запах Людей Икс.

-Это еще кто? - задал риторический вопрос Росомаха продолжая идти по следу неизвестного.

Через полминуты он уже стоял на небольшом холме, с которого открывался отличный вид на панораму битвы.

-Ищешь что-то? - услышал Логан.

-Да, тебя...Гамбит, - ответил Росомаха, выпустив когти.

- tant qu'il vous plaira

Гамбит раздвинул шест, достал из рукава пару карт и принял боевую позу.

-а как тебе это?

Жаба выплюнул в лицо Китти, к счастью слизь прошла сквозь, девушку.

-Противно, - честно ответила Китти.

-Эт я еще не старался, -с гордостью произнес Тод, попытавшись ударить девушку языком.

-Неа...

Китти увернулась и подставила вместо себя стальной прут, вокруг которого обернулся язык Тода.

-Побудь как на привязи, - произнесла Китти, засунув прут с языком Тода в каменную стену.

-Н..та..не..зя, - Тод пытался проломить стену, но только завыл от боли.

Циклоп выстрелил в Вулкана, но тот успел поднять огромный камень из-под земли.

-Ты так и не запомнил? Меня это не остановит! - Крикнул Циклоп, взглядом уничтожив камень.

-А ты так и не запомнил, что стрелять, когда не стоишь на ногах, не удобно? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Лэнс.

Земля снова затряслась, и павший на землю Скотт выпустил луч в небо.

-Твой жезл моим когтям не помеха! - прорычал Логан.

Однако Реми вовсе не спешил защищаться от когтей Оружия X, своим жезлом, предпочитая уворачиваться от них. И лишь изредка делать выпады в сторону Росомахи.

-Я знаю, - сказал Гамбит, перед тем как увернувшись от очередного выпада Росомахи, ударить его жезлом в грудь.

-Неплохо, неплохо, -произнес Логан, потирая ушибленную грудь. -Но этого мало...

В следующую секунду когти Росомахи разрезали жезл Гамбита на две части.

-Я его укоротил, ты не против?

-Нисколько...теперь их у меня два, - ответил Гамбит заряжая одну из частей жезла.

Гамбит кинул половину жезла под ноги Логана. Росомаха, быстро поняв что к чему, отпрыгнул в сторону, вслед за падающим с холма Гамбитом. Спустя секунду, верхушку холма снесло довольно сильным взрывом.

-Руж, скорее!

Джин и Руж, понимали, что едва ли не единственным их шансом победить Алую Ведьму, высасать из нее силы. Но пока, что это удавалось им с большим трудом. Джина едва могла сдерживать атаки Ванды, в то время, как Руж пыталась подобраться к ведьме со спины. Однако когда ей это почти удалось, ее мгновенно оградили стальные балки, охваченные синим пламенем.

Алая Ведьма посмотрела на Джину, и выпустила в нее столп такого же синего пламени. Однако ко все общему удивлению синее пламя Ванды столкнулась с ярко-оранжевым пламенем исходившим от рук Джины. Которая казалась еще больше была поражена тому, что случилось. От удивления, что ее сила не повлияла на Джину Грей, Ванда забыла о Руж и отпустила стальные балки, из которых построила тюрьму для Руж.

-А теперь в игру вступаю я,- проговорила Руж, быстро сняв перчатку, но не успела она схватить Ванду, как ее сбил невесть откуда взявшийся Гамбит.

-ТЫ?

-О, mon chere прости за столь необычайное приветствие. Обещаю в следующий раз, свожу тебя на обет в ресторан, -с ухмылкой на лице произнес лежавший на девушке Гамбит. Руж хотела было дотронуться до него ладонью, но Гамбит быстро перехватил руку, и поцеловав закрытую тканью руку, быстро вскочил на ноги.

-Ванда, организуй нам отход.

Ванда сделав несколько быстрых взмахов рукой подняла на стойке настоящую песчаную бурю. И одновременно с этим сдернула визор с глаз Скотта, и развернула парня в сторону друзей.

-Стой! - прорычал Логан, попытавшись схватить Гамбита. Но неожиданно его сбил луч Циклопа.

Когда спустя пару минут пыль уселась достаточно, что бы стало возможно, что-то разглядеть никого из членов братства уже не было.

Росомаха лишь удручено покачал головой.

-Ушли...

Разъяренный Скотт подошел к Китти и едва не схватив девушку за шкирку, произнес глядя ей в глаза:

-Китти, запомни твоя личная жизнь это твоя личная жизнь. Но на поле боя, я такого как сегодня не допущу! Кто-нибудь мог пострадать из-за твоих действий! Тебе пора определиться! Или ты с нами или с ними...А пока я тебя отстраняю!

Выговорив все что хотел, Скотт полный негодования отправился к самолету.

На глазах Китти, навернулись слезы. Подошедшая Джина аккуратно приобняла девушку.

-Не волнуйся, он не со зла. И не бойся профессор наверняка отменит приказ Скотта...

-Нет,- всхлипнула Китти. -Нет, он прав, сегодня я могла подвести всю команду.

-Гамбит?

-Да...Этот тип хитер и силен. Опасный противник...

-Но насколько он жесток? И что у него в голове? Руководствуется ли он только приказами Магнето?

-А вот это уже по твоей части, Чак. Моя задача теперь подготовить детишек к тому, что их соперники куда сильнее, чем прежде, - произнес Логан, выйдя из комнаты и оставив Ксавьера со своими размышлениями.

-Скотт, тебе не кажется, что ты был слишком груб с Китти? - на прямую спросила Джина.

-Нет.

-Но она просто любит Ланса, - пыталась сопротивляться Джина.

-И? Это повод мешать,нам сражаться? Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Помнишь чем закончилась история Ромео и Джульеты?!

-Помню...но еще я помню, что они любили друг друга!!А ты мог быть и помягче с Китти!!

Скотт отвел глаза.

-Джин...Ты говоришь так как будто быть командиром лишь отдавать приказы по ходу боя...А это не так. Быть лидером означает, что ты берешь на себя ответственность за все, что может случиться по ходу боя. Отвечать за каждого...И я не готов доверять чужие жизни человеку, который саботирует мои команды. Сегодня она оттолкнула меня, а завтра? Рано или поздно кто-то пострадает. Я лидер и моя задача - спасать членов моего отряда. Даже от них самих! Порой для этого приходиться принимать сложные решения. И знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего? Того что когда-нибудь мне придется оставить кого-то на поле битвы, ради спасения остальных...

Скотт вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Вот уж какой реакции Джина Грей неожидала. Теперь она поняла, как нелегко порой давались Скотту функции командира отряда.

-Ну как они?

-Неплохо, потенциал есть у всех. На данный момент Ванда вне конкуренции. Она все лучше управляет силой...

-Значит, ты продолжишь работу с ними? - спросил Магнето.

-Да, - коротко ответил Гамбит, почему-то представив лицо девушки с серебряной прядью в волосах.

В следующем эпизоде:

-Что ты видела?

-Силу...Она грядет...абсолютная, всепоглощающая сила с которой мы еще не сталкивались...И в этот раз на кону может оказаться само существование нашего мира...


	4. Episode 4

_**Еще один шанс**_

Китти сидела на кровати, сжимая в руках мягкую игрушку, в виде небольшого дракончика. Она знала, что Скотт и Руж уехали около  
часа назад. И с тех пор Китти не двинулась с места. Девушка просто сидела и вспоминала…

-А пока я тебя отстраняю!

Что она делала? Вчера когда Циклоп выстрелил в Вулкана, она чисто машинально оттолкнула Скотта, просто…просто поддалась  
чувствам. Их отношения с Лэнсом всегда были непростыми. Дружба сменялась ненавистью, ненависть дружбой…дружба любовью… любовь  
снова ненавистью. Замкнутый круг. Но ведь внутри души она всегда что–то чувствовала к нему. И он тоже. После битвы с  
апокалипсисом… Они даже начали встречаться. Но как долго они могли быть вместе? Ромэо и Джульета… Кажется так дразнили  
их, Курт и Бобби. Действительно они были из двух разных лагерей. Но тем не менее… она любила его?

Скотт Саммерс стоял, отперевшись локтями на подоконник, и разговаривал по телефону со своей девушкой.  
-Прости меня за вчерашнее…  
-Не стоит. Я все понимаю.  
-Возможно я перегнул палку…  
-Знаешь, сегодня Дари предложила мне…–резко поменяла тему Джин.  
Скотт улыбнулся. Он был рад, что Джина нашла себе друга в университете. Сам он пока так и не нашел друзей на новом месте, также как и Руж. Так что время они проводили в основном в обществе друг друга. В принципе им обоим было хорошо и без остальных, но все же Скотт был рад, что Джина нашла себе подругу.  
-Я рад, что…  
Договорить Скотт не успел, потому что раздался звук раскрывающейся двери. Парень обернулся и увидел стоящего на пороге, Альвареса со спортивной сумкой в руках.  
-Джин, я позже перезвоню,–произнес Скотт, закрыв крышку мобильного.  
-Какого черта ты тут делаешь Альварес?  
Поставив чемоданы на пол, и тяжело выдохнув Лэнс произнес:  
-Я смотрю очки совсем испортили твое зрение? Я распаковываю чемоданы.  
Брови Скотта взлетели еще выше.  
-Что?–издевательским тоном произнес Лэнс, который явно наслаждался тем, что Скотт ничего не понимает.–Ты же не думал, что будешь  
жить здесь в одиночку?

Китти услышала стук в дверь.  
-Кто?  
-Это я Табита. Можно?  
-Заходи.  
Спустя мгновение в дверном проеме показалась белокурая голова девушки.  
-Привет. Я хотела спросить сделала ли ты английский…Ей, а ты чего?  
-Что?–не поняла Китти.  
-Ну, до школы осталось полчаса, а ты все еще в пижаме…  
Китти посмотрела на часы.  
-Вот ЧЕРТ!–воскликнула девушка на пол–института.  
Китти быстро вскочила с кровати, но запуталась в одеяле и с грохотом пала на пол. Подскочившая Табита, помогла девушке подняться. Китти просочившись сквозь одеяло кинулась к шкафу с вещами.  
-Ей, может тебе не стоит идти в школу? А то вид у тебя, мягко говоря не очень…Что–то случилось?–спросила Бум Бум, глядя на то как Китти просунув голову сквозь дверь шкафчика что–то ищет там.

-Да, нет…все нормально,–раздался неуверенный голос из шкафа.  
-Это из–за Скотта?–спросила Табита распахнув дверь шкафа.  
Китти взглянула в глаза Бум–Бум.  
-Уже все знают,–пояснила блондинка.–Вчера Скотт и Джина ругались так, что стены тряслись. Ты из–за этого так переживаешь?  
-Нет…вернее, не столько из–за этого сколько из–за…  
-Так я все поняла! Вот, что в школу ты сегодня не пойдешь! Тебе надо проветриться! И желательно в компании! А я как нельзя лучше  
подхожу для этого!  
-Это почему?–с улыбкой спросила Китти.  
-Потому, что у меня контрольная сегодня!

Руж, откинулась на спинку стула. Пара подходила к концу и девушка позволила себе уставиться в открытое окно. На дворе стояла еще  
теплая осень. Солнечный свет приятно припекал, а легкий ветерок просто вынуждал выйти прогуляться. Неожиданно Руж увидела во  
дворе человека которого точно не ожидала встретить на территории университета.  
-Альварес?–вырвалось у нее.  
По газону перед воротами университета спокойно шел Лэнс Альварес.  
-Какого черта ты тут забыл?–подумала Руж, разглядывая как Альварес входит в здание.  
Раздавшийся звонок оторвал мутантку от размышлений.  
Выйдя из кабинета девушка увидела Скотта, выходящего из соседней аудитории.  
-Скотт!–окрикнула его Руж.  
-Что?  
-Тут… Альварес,–прошептала она.  
-Знаю… Сегодня утром узнал… Когда он заявился ко мне в комнату, с чемоданом в руках.  
Челюсть Руж, грозила удариться об пол.

–Значит вы уже заселились в общежитие?  
-Да, сегодня с утра.  
-Надеюсь вас ,все устроило?  
-Да, еще как. Большое спасибо за оказанное мне внимание.  
-Право не стоит. Что ж мистер Альварес, желаю вам удачи в учебном процессе,–произнес щуплый пожилой мужчина, пожимая Лэнсу руку.  
-Еще раз большое спасибо, мистер Уилкинсон.  
Лэнс вышел из кабинета ректора."Похоже учеба предстоит серьезная" подумал Альварес рассматривая собственное расписание врученное ректором. И тут подняв голову парень увидел своих новых друзей по университету…Саммерса и Руж. Они оба стояли возле  
стены и не моргая уставились на него."Хмм, интересно, а Саммерс сейчас моргает?"–подумал Вулкан подходя к знакомым.  
-Какие люди…–с широкой улыбкой на лице произнес Лэнс.  
-Что ты тут забыл Альварес?–довольно грубо спросил Скотт.  
-Ну, вообще–то я тут учусь,–ответил студент, наслаждаясь удивлением на лице Руж. На лице Скотта не проявилось ничего кроме, злости и отвращения.  
-Каким образом?Ты даже…  
-Знаю, знаю… Понятия не имею как Магнето это удалось, но тем не менее я здесь… Остальных он тоже запряг, даже смог вернуть их  
в школу…  
-Смотри мне Альварес, лучше веди себя тихо,–произнес Циклоп схватив Лэнса одной рукой за куртку.  
Отпустив Вулкана Скотт ушел.  
-Ну, что ж посмотрим Циклоп…  
Табита может не стоит?–с опаской спросила Китти, глядя на то как Бум–Бум, заводит джип.  
-Спокойно, мы в конце концов не мотоцикл Логана берем! Вот если бы я решила взять его харлей, тогда да…можно было прощаться. А так это просто джип ельфа! Давай запрыгивай!  
Секунду посомневавшись стоит ли ей идти на поводу у Бум–Бум, Китти все же запрыгнула в машину.  
-Вперед!  
-Ей! Какого черта!–удивился Курт, увидев из окна своей комнаты как его же джип уезжает без него. Портанувшись в собственную машину Курт воскликнул:  
-Табита!Я так и знал что это ты! Что…–Курт, едва сдержался чтобы не выругаться. Все Икс–мены прекрасно знали, что ругаться в  
особняке ровно как и за его пределами разрешалось только Логану.  
-Дружочек, извини, но мы с Китти одолжим твой автомобиль!  
-А как же я?  
-"Автомобиль–не роскошь, а средство передвижения", слышал такое? А ты и так можешь передвигаться! Так, что извини…  
Табита сбавив скорость, нагнулась к Курту, и открыла дверь за спиной парня, и прежде чем эльф понял, что его ждет, легким движением руки вытолкнула "синий меховой шарик" из салона. Курт, который спустя минуту поднялся, посмотрел на уезжающий джип.  
-Вот чертовка!  
Скотт, уже переодевшийся для физкультуры, стоял перед преподавателем. Благодаря своему росту Саммерс почти всегда стоял самым первым. В университете было так же.  
-Сегодня у нас: разминка, полоса препятствий и тренажерный зал! Вопросы есть?–крикнул сержант Рипли, преподаватель по физкультуре. Человек отслуживший 15 лет в армии, и пытавшийся привить такие же порядке в университете.  
-Никак нет, сержант Рипли!  
-Вот и отлично! Рота…  
-Постойте!–раздался голос.  
Сержант обернулся и увидел высокого темноволосого парня подбегавшего к нему.  
-Лэнс Альварез, сер! Прибыл в ваше распоряжение!–на военный манер отчитался Вулкан.  
-Новенький?  
-Так точно!  
-Отлично! Встанешь за Саммерсом.  
-Есть, сер!–крикнул Лэнс, вклинившись между Скоттом, и белокурым пареньком.  
-Значит ты еще и учишься со мной?–тихо прорычал Скотт.  
-Ага,–ухмыльнулся Лэнс.  
-Отлично…  
Следующие полтора часа прошли под знаком соперничества. Скотт и Лэнс постоянно пытались превзойти друг друга. И успех при этом  
поочередно сопутствовал то одному, то другому. Скотт выиграл в забеге, Лэнс в метании копья, Скотт в прыжках в длину, Лэнс в  
высоту…  
-Ей парни, а вы что знакомы?–спросил Сержант Рипли.  
-С чего вы взяли?–прокряхтел Вулкан из последних сил поднимая штангу.  
-С того, что пара кончилась 10 минут…  
Скотт вдруг заметил, что в зале остались только они.  
-Доводилось встречаться…–туманно проговорил Скотт, установив свою штангу на место.  
-Значит, вот что здоровая конкуренция это хорошо. Но мне тут не к чему драки и подножки! Ясно! Хотите подраться? Идите на ковер! Поняли?  
-Так точно, сержант Рипли!–хором прокричали Скотт и Лэнс.  
-И вот, что можете звать меня Сержантом,–с улыбкой на лице произнес мужчина.  
Надо заметить от такого заявления Скотт и Лэнс слегка растерялись. Раньше от сержанта Рипли все слышали только крики ивремя от времени мат, а сейчас почти отеческий тон и странная улыбка на лице…

-Ну рассказывай!  
Китти взглянула на Табиту, которая в этот момент вела машину, по какой–то автостраде.  
Девушка отвернулась. За стеклами проскакивали машины и деревья, время от времени в дали были видны небольшие домики.  
-Я не знаю, с чего начать…  
-С Лэнса?–предложила Табита.  
-Если ты уже все знаешь зачем я буду тебе, что–то рассказывать?–усмехнулась Китти.  
-Ну, наверно потому что это нужно не мне, а тебе…  
Китти улыбнулась. За беспечным фасадом Табиты, скрывалась очень добрая, сочувствующая и понимающая личность.  
-Понимаешь…мы с Лэнсом давно знакомы. У нас было всякое мы не могли терпеть друг друга…  
-И не могли жить друг без друга,–подколола Табита.  
-Да…Наши отношения всегда были непростыми…Он то вел себя как полнейший говнюк…то как настоящий герой…даже уходил из  
братства ради меня. И все же несмотря на это у нас ничего не вышло…После победы над Апокалипсисом, мы начали встречаться…возможно это было лучшее время в моей жизни…Но вчера…  
-Когда Скотт выстрелил в Лэнса?  
Китти кивнула.  
-Я…я вдруг ясно увидела как луч Циклопа прошибает его насквозь…как он умирает у меня на руках.  
-И ты толкнула Скотта. А он за это накричал на тебя…  
-Да. Я понимаю как глупо это выглядит. Скотт конечно не убил бы Лэнса… Но тогда…  
-Вот что я тебе скажу подружка. Ты спрашиваешь почему у вас с Лэнсом, все так сложно? Почему ведет себя, то как злодей а то как герой? Да просто потому, что он такой. Я ведь жила с ними…Лэнс действительно не мировое зло…но и не ангел с крыльями. Как и большинство из нас он противоречив. Но нельзя его в этом обвинять. И знаешь в чем я точно уверена насчет него? В том, что он никогда не причинит тебе боль…потому, что он тебя любит…И ради тебя он пытается измениться.  
Китти сидела и вспоминала. Вспоминала каждую черточку на лице Лэнса, каждый день проведенный рядом с ним.  
-Что на счет Скотта,–продолжила Табита.–Он конечно свой в доску…но порой ведет себя как…настоящий гад!  
Китти рассмеялась. В этом вся Табита. Более противоречивую личность еще поискать.  
-Подожди, а куда это мы едем?–вдруг спросила Китти.  
-Как куда? По новому адресу местожительства господина Альвареза.  
-Черт побери, что ты задумала Табита!–воскликнула Китти.  
-Вам нужно поговорить и все выяснить! А я заодно вправлю мозги нашему командиру! Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь…  
-Туда ехать 2 часа!  
-Ха,а у тебя плохое чувство времени мы уже почти приехали…  
Через полчаса машина завернула на парковку возле университета.  
-Ну, что пойдем найдем твоего дружка…

Скотт и Лэнс вышли из здания спорткомплекса, и пошли по тропинки ведущей к основному зданию университета.  
-Так зачем ты здесь?  
-Что?  
-Ты меня понял! Не выводи меня из себя.  
-Боже упаси. Лазерноглазый ты наш, я тебя так боюсь, что коленки дрожат…  
Скотт схватил Вулкана за грудки и придавил его к стене.  
-Слушай сюда, Альварез, я не ни за что не поверю, что Магнето устроил тебя сюда, просто так.  
-Веришь ты или нет, мне все равно. Но если ты еще раз дотронешься до меня очкарик…  
Лэнс убрал руки Циклопа от своей куртки.  
Тут недалеко раздались крики. Скотт и Лэнс машинально обернулись и увидели как четверо старшекурсников толкнули на  
землю, молодого паренька.  
-Ей, а вам не кажется, что четверо на одного не честно?–спросил Скотт.  
Парни казалось только заметили, что рядом кто–то есть.  
-Отвали это не ваше дело!  
-Еще как мое…Меня выводит из себя когда пара уродов считает себя в праве издеваться над теми кто слабее.  
-Так и остался бойскаутом Саммерс…Удачи,–хмыкнул Лэнс и пошел в противоположную сторону.  
Скотт не обратив на слова Лэнса продолжал.  
-Отпустите его.  
-Чертов мутан…Ты еще суешь свой нос куда попало? Сейчас мы тебе его укоротим,–угрожающе произнес парень, направившись на  
Скотта.  
Первый из парней размахнувшись попытался ударить Циклопа, но тот легко увернувшись от кулака противника схватил того за грудки и со всей силы ударил того коленом в живот. Парень загнулся и опустился на землю. Другой из старшекурсников поднял валявшуюся неподалеку трубу и замахнулся было на не заметившего это Скотта, как почувствовал что кто–то ее держит.  
-Тебе не говорили, что людей в очках не бьют?–спросил Лэнс и отправил парня в нокаут.  
Спустя пару минут все было кончено, Скотт вытирал разбитую губу, а Лэнс потирал ушибленную бок, но они в отличии от старшекурсников они могли стоять на ногах.  
-Спасибо,–сказал Скотт.  
-Если бы они не обозвали тебя "паршивым мутантом",я бы пальцем не пошевелил.

Скотт Саммерс постучал в дверь комнаты с табличкой 603.  
-Руж?–спросил он.  
-Скотт? Это ты раздался приглушенный голос.  
-Да, можно мне войти.  
-Да, входи.  
Скотт прошел в комнату и рухнул в кресло.  
-Что у тебя с губой?–заметила девушка, яростно пытаясь отскрести что–то от сковородки.  
-Пустяки, подрались с парой уродов.  
-Подрались? Вдвоем?  
-Да, с Альваресом.  
-Так вы уже подружились?.  
Скотт ,произнес:  
-Как он сам сообщил, это только потому что они назвали меня "паршивым мутантом".  
-Уроды. Я надеюсь ты им объяснил, что "кто обзывается, сам так называется"?  
-А ты в настроении…Что то это часто с тобой в последнее время,–подколол девушку Скотт.  
Руж смерила его грозным взглядом.  
-Есть будешь?–спросила она.  
Скотт посмотрел на сковородку, в руках девушки.  
-Ты умеешь готовить?–скептическим тоном спросил он.  
Теперь взгляд был уже испепеляющим.  
-Уговорила. Но, вообще–то я не за этим. Я пришел поговорить о Вулкане.  
-А что с Лэнсом?  
-Пока, что ничего. Но, что мы будем с ним делать?  
-Скотт, тебе не кажется что порой ты бываешь слишком резким и упрямым, своенравным и подозрительным, недоверчивым и…  
-Все, все я понял! И что ты предлагаешь?–спросил Скотт, проткнув вилкой странный кусок чего–то напоминавшего мясо.  
-Нет, готовить буду я!–подумал, Скотт сдерживая порыв выплюнуть еду в мусорное ведро.  
-Подождать. Лэнс конечно та еще скотина, и я знаю, что ты терпеть его не можешь. Но и в нем есть положительные качества. К примеру, он действительно любит Китти…  
-Китти,–тяжело протянул Скотт.–Я тут наговорил ей много всего…  
-Еще бы, ты ведь отстранил ее.  
-Она должна наконец разобраться с собой и со своими чувствами.  
-Ты говоришь это так как будто это очень легко…Думаешь Китти, нравиться такая жизнь на два фронта? Думаешь ей нравиться чувствовать себя, разрывающейся между друзьями и любимым? Я не говорю, что то что она сделала можно оправдать, но я говорю, что ее можно понять…  
Скотт молчал. Несмотря на, то что они испытывали взаимную сильнейшую неприязнь, Скотт понимал, что Лэнс действительно испытывает  
какие–то чувства к Китти.

-Ну и куда дальше?–спросила Китти.  
Девушки только вышли на газон перед главным зданием университета.  
-эээ…Честно говоря я не знаю. Я позвонила, Пьетро чтобы узнать где сейчас Лэнс, а он сказал, что Вулкан уехал в университет…  
-Отлично, то есть мы даже не знаем куда нам дальше идти?  
-Китти?–раздался голос из–за спин девушек.  
Китти немного волнуясь обернулась.  
В метрах 15 от них стоял Лэнс, весьма удивленный тем, что видит перед собой.  
-Привет, Лэнс…  
Табита не долго думая, со словами "Ну, давай же!" подтолкнула сконфуженную Китти, к Лэнсу.  
-Я пока пойду, прогуляюсь найду Руж…–произнесла блондинка и исчезла со скоростью света.  
-Привет,–еще раз произнесла Китти.  
Оба чувствовали себя довольно неудобно после вчерашнего. Сейчас Лэнс боялся только одного, того что Китти после вчерашнего  
захочет его бросить. Он осмотрел на девушку своей мечты и внутри его все съеживалось от мысли что он может ее потерять. Она была необходима ему. Необходима как вода, как воздух. Она и была его воздухом. Он дышал только в ее присутствии. Только в ее присутствии он жил. Как бы пафосно это не звучало.  
-Привет…что вы тут делаете?–наконец выдавил он из себя.  
-Эээ…Приехали навестить Скотта и Руж.  
По лицу Альвареза проскочила тень недовольства.  
-Хотя, вообще–то нет…Я приехала к тебе.  
-Ко мне?  
-Да. Нам надо поговорить…  
-О нас?–догадался Вулкан.  
-Да о нас, Лэнс…–Китти даже не представляла как начать такой разговор.  
Видя, что Китти не может решиться Лэнс взял инициативы в свои руки.  
-Китти, скажи мне только одно ты любишь меня?  
Девушка заглянув в глаза Лэнса ответила:  
-Да…Но все не так просто, все против нас. Мы с тобой в разных лагерях…И пока это так, у наших отношений нет шансов.  
-Но ты ведь любишь меня?  
-Может ты уйдешь из братства?–робко предложила Китти, после минутной тишины.  
-Сколько раз мы обсуждали это?Я не могу!Они…они моя семья…Как бы мы не ненавидели друг друга…Между нами есть связь. И если кто–то, кроме меня посмеет угрожать этому слизняку Тоду, или смеяться над Фредом, обидит Ванду…хотя нет…Ванда сама кого хочешь обидит.  
Вулкан замолк. Только сейчас он осознал насколько близки они стали. Братство перестало быть просто названием их банды. Теперь  
Они действительно стали братьями…  
-Они моя семья…Я не смогу уйти от них. Да и не подхожу я вам…Да, мы с тобой в разных лагерях…  
-Но никто не объявлял войну между нами,–вставил мужской голос.  
-Скотт?–удивилась Китти.  
-Просто большинство твоих друзей терпеть не могут его друзей. Но это не делает вас врагами…И если вы любите друг друга, то пройдете через все. Не стоит рубить чувства на корню, возможно надо дать им шанс,–продолжил свою речь Саммерс.  
Пара посмотрела друг другу в глаза.  
-Китти, прости, я вчера накричал на тебя…  
-Ничего, Скотт ты был прав. Я…больше такого не повториться.  
Циклоп коротко кивнул.  
-Ты изменил, свое мнение Саммерс?–спросил Вулкан.  
-Это не ради тебя, Альварес это ради Китти. Хотя некоторые считают, что даже ты заслуживаешь шанса.  
Девушка улыбнулась и поцеловала Лэнса в щеку.  
-Еще один шанс?–спросил Лэнс.  
-Еще один шанс для любви…

Вулкан зашел в свою комнату. Часы показывали 20–23.Этот день запомниться ему как один из самых счастливых в его жизни. Ибо весь  
этот день он провел с ней. С его Китти. Наконец оторвавшись от приятных воспоминаний Лэнс посмотрел на лево. За столом сидел и что–то зубрил Скотт.  
-Китти уехала?— спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
-Да.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит между нами?  
-Еще бы.  
-И да, если ты ее обидишь, я из тебя отбивную сделаю.  
-Как скажете мистер Саммерс. Или мне можно звать вас папой?  
Скотт, встав из–за стола и толкнув плечом Лэнса, пошел в сторону кухни. Отойдя на пару метров от Вулкана, Скотт слегка улыбнулся.

В следующем эпизоде:  
-Капитан!–крикнул один из рыбаков.–Посмотрите на это!  
Капитан небольшого рыболовного судна подошел к выловленному грузу.  
-Что это?–спросил капитан вглядываясь в странного рода красный шлем.  
-Я это возьму,–раздался низкий голос за спиной капитана.


	5. Episode 5

Логан поставил сумку на пол аэропорта.

-Чак, ты уверен? Может мне лучше поехать с вами?

-Нет, Логан. Мы с Орро прекрасно справимся вместе. А ты лучше присмотри за институтом. Когда я в последний раз оставил их одних…дом пришлось 3 дня убирать,–ответил Ксавье вспоминая устроенную его подопечными вечеринку.

-Как скажешь…Просто у меня нехорошее предчувствие.

-Не бойся мы просто съездим и посмотрим на этого парня. Может удаться уговорить его родителей, чтобы он переехал к нам. Послезавтра мы уже вернемся.

Логан лишь нахмурился. Предчувствие опасности не покидало его. Тем не менее возражать Росомаха не стал, а только еще раз пожелал удачного пути.

* * *

Приятный морской воздух, крики чаек, и шум разбивающих о борт волн, что еще нужно моряку?–подумал Джон Вилд. Он уже четверть века работал моряком. И море было главной любовью всей его жизни.

-Капитан!–окрикнул его один из рыбаков.–Посмотрите на это!

Джон, сейчас капитан небольшого рыболовного судна, подошел к выловленному грузу.

-Что это?–спросил он вглядываясь в странного рода красный шлем, выловленный вместе с рыбой.

-Я это возьму,–раздался низкий голос за спиной капитана.

Evolution continued: Неудержимый и Нескончаемый.

Джимми открыл глаза и потягиваясь и зевая, вышел из комнаты.

-Поберегись!–услышал парень.

Повернув голову Джимми увидел как на него несется Курт. Попытавшись было увернуться от столкновения с эльфом, мальчишка вжался в стену, но эльф телепортировался метров за 10 перед ним.

-Уфф...

Не успел Джимми сделать и пары шагов, как услышал : "меня подожди!",и увидел Китти бегущую прямо на него.

-ЕЙ!–крикнул Мультипл, когда девушка просто проскочила сквозь него.–Ну, можно поаккуратней!

Джеймс прошел еще пару метров, когда его наконец сбил Бобби.

-А я?–кричал Бобби, быстро вскочив на ноги и скрывшись за углом.

-Мог и извиниться!–обиделся Мультипл.

Джина налила себе кофе, и бросила взгляд на телевизор.

-…и вы хотите заявить, что это не дело мутанта, доктор Маккой?

-Куда это все разбежались?–спросил растрепанный Джимми.–Меня по дороге к кухне два раза чуть не сбили…и даже не извинились!

-В кинотеатр…там какой–то фильм выходит,–пояснила Джина странное поведение половины населения института, и выключила порядком надоевшие дебаты.

-А почему мне никто ничего не сказал?–возмутился Мультипл.

-Он все равно с 16…Да, ладно тебе, зато к 30 ты будешь рад, что моложе них,–добавила Джина увидев как изменилось выражения лица мальчишки.

Джимми, который в количестве 3х штук, готовил себе завтрак, лишь вяло улыбнулся.

-Ей, малявка сварьганька мне кофе!–прокричал вошедший в кухню Рей.

Джина кинула на него сердитый взгляд.

-Сам делай себе кофе!И я не малявка!

-Ой, да ладно тебе! Пора давно привыкнуть!

-Да иди ты… Джимми не стал договаривать просто одарив Рея злобным взглядом, и выйдя из кухни, оставив на плите яичницу.

-Рей!–воскликнула Джина.

-Что?

* * *

-Отличный фильм!–сказал Бобби.

-Не плохой, но ничего особенного,–вздохнула Китти.

-А мне жутко понравилось! Взрывы, погони, перестрелки…Ух…все как я люблю!–воодушевлено произнесла Табита.

-Скучно,–не согласилась Амара.

-А мне больше всего понравился этот герой с хвостом! Как он всех раскидывал!–воскликнул Курт, запрыгнув на люстру и начав размахивать собственным хвостом.

-Что вернулись из кинотеатра?–угрюмо спросил вошедший в общую комнату Джимми.

-Да, и фильм был обалденный! Тебе бы малыш понравилось! Вот подрастешь и я тебя туда свожу!–сказала Табита схватив Мультипла и взлохматив ему волосы.

Расстроенный паренек и спокойно вылез из объятий Бум Бум.

-Я вам не малыш! И прекратите так меня называть!

-Что это с нашим размножителем?–спросила Бум Бум, смотря как парень уходит в соседнюю комнату.

-Ну, наверно Джимми просто надоело что все считают его маленьким мальчиком,–ответила Амара.

-Все мы постоянно над ним издевались…–добавила Китти.

Все озадачено переглянулись.

-Что разлеглись?–прикрикнул вошедший в комнату Логан. –А ну, живо на тренировку!

Вся компания с удрученным видом, пошла переодеваться.

* * *

-Бобби!–крикнул Попрыгун.

-Вижу!

Несколько роботов пали пронзенные огромными сосульками.

Сегодняшняя тренировка проводилась в комнате опасностей. Команды разделились на три состава, и противостояли группе вооруженных до зубов роботов. Китти просочившись сквозь робота прихватила с собой пару составных частей.

-Вуа-ля!–с улыбкой произнесла девушка.

-Китти сзади!–окрикнул ее Берсекер.

НЕ успела девушка оглянуться как на ее одежде появилось пара оранжевых пятен.

-Черт…

Рей уже было выпустил в роботов разряд, но неожиданно на него свалился один из множества Мульпитлов. Парни пали на землю, и пара шариков с краской тут же разорвалась об них.

Берсекер, Китти и Мультипл вышли из комнаты.

-Какого черта!–со злостью в голосе крикнул Рей.–Джимми, ты должен был прикрывать Китти со спины, а не мешать мне!

Джимми лишь понуро опустил голову.

-Мультипл в следующий раз будь аккуратнее. Из–за тебя только что полегла вся команда,–произнес Логан с легким разочарованием в голосе.

-Я знаю,–тихо ответил Джимми и вышел из комнаты.

Джеймс Медрокс зашел в свою комнату и рухнул на кровать. Подняв голову и посмотрев на лампу, Джимми раздвоился.

-Можешь выключить свет?–спросил он сам у себя.

-Нет проблем.

-Я смотрю, ты совсем обленился,–произнесла вошедшая в комнату Джина.

Оба Джимми показательно отвернулись.

-Прости. Просто мне показалось, что ты…вы…ты немного разочарован всем происходящим…

-Хм…А чему мне радоваться? Я опять все запорол. От меня никакого толка. Я не Икс–мен…Почему у меня ничего никогда не получается? Почему я вечно в неудачниках? Вечно всем мешаю,–произнес Джимми, лежавший на кровати.

-Это не так. Профессор отбирает нас не по нашим силам, не потому насколько мы сильны и на что способны. Сила это еще не все. Внутренние качества куда важнее. И не бойся со временем у тебя все будет получаться. Когда я только приехала сюда, у меня тоже ничего не получалось. Но потом со временем я научилась контролировать свою силу, научилась быть Икс–меном. И у тебя это все впереди. Думаешь Скотт, тоже сразу превратился в "неустрашимого лидера"? Видел бы ты каким он был в начале…

На лице мальчишки появилась улыбка.

-Правда?

-Сущая. У всех нас есть недостатки, все мы чего–то не умеем. Даже…Логан. Кстати ты не знал, что он не умеет кататься на велосипеде?

Глаза Джимми увеличились в два раз.

-Как то раз я усадила его за велосипед…и скажем так, это ему не очень понравилось. На столько, что он его на кусочки покрошил. Только ему не говори. Об этом знаю только я. И если он узнает, что я тебе рассказала…то остаток своих дней я проведу в комнате опасностей, – с заговорщеской улыбкой на лице произнесла девушка.

* * *

В комнате наблюдения раздавался странный металлический лязг. Зашедшая в комнату Джина увидела, что это сидящий перед мониторами Логан выпускает и прячет свои когти.

-Маникюр?–спросила она.

Канадец обернулся и с неодобрением посмотрел на девушку.

Логан уже полчаса просматривал камеры наблюдения. Чутье очень редко подводило Росомаху. И сейчас в полночь он продолжать сидеть перед пультом наблюдения. Чарльз и Орро уехали в Аризону, Хэнк уже пару дней в Вашингтоне, участвовал в дебатах по проблеме мутантов, и в итоге в особняке остался только сам Логан.

-А детишкам не пора спать?–спросил он.

-Ага. И они уже лежат,–гордо заявила Джина, сев на стул рядом с Росомахой.

-Предлагал же Чаку, промыть вам мозги и оставить 17 летними…Так и знал, что когда вам с очкариком исполниться 18 вы зазнаетесь.

-Знаешь даже боюсь представить насколько ворчливым ты станешь лет в 300…

-Рыжая у тебя 3 минуты, чтобы лечь в кровать и я не посмотрю сколько тебе лет.

Джин зевнув произнесла:

-Убедил. Пойду спать…

Спустя минут 10 после того как Джина ушла, Логан все еще сидел перед пультом наблюдения. Камеры не показывали ничего подозрительного. Встав со стула Икс–мен решил обойти территорию института самолично. В момент когда Логан вышел из кабинета, в метрах 150 от входных ворот, гигантский парень в красном костюме, застегнул заклепки на своем шлеме. И двинулся вперед, прямо на ворота.

* * *

-Тревога! Нарушение безопасности! Нарушена целостность периода! Тревога! Нарушение безопасности! Нарушена целостность периметра! Включен 4 уровень защиты!Включен 4 уровень защиты!

Логан лишь заскрипел зубами от злости.

-Так и знал!

Росомаха бросился к двери спальни Джины, и без церемоний выбил ее. Джина в ночной рубашке, уже стояла на ногах.

-Быстро собирай всех! Новички в зал Церебро! Ты, Китти и эльф ко мне! У нас гости…–произнес Логан и быстро выбежал из комнаты.

Спустя минуту возле Джины уже собрались все ученики.

-Джин, что происходит?–спросила Табита.

-Кто–то вторгся на территорию института! Бобби отведи всех в зал Церебро! Курт, Китти приготовьтесь, мы отправимся на подмогу к Логану.

Курт и Китти только кивнули в знак согласия.

-А мы?–спросил Бобби.

-Не сейчас Бобби, там может быть слишком опасно! Отведи всех в зал Церебро,–сказала Джина, тоном не терпящих возвращения.

* * *

Джаггернаут спокойно шел по тропинке ведущей к главным дверям особняка. Практически не обращая внимания на защитные механизмы института. О его кожу спокойно разрывались снаряды, но Джаггернаута это не останавливало. Окна и двери особняка начали закрываться железными ставнями, на что Джаггернаут только рассмеялся:

-Чарльз, и ты думаешь меня это остановит?

-Я думаю, что я тебя остановлю…

-Ты?Забыл как я тебя отделал прошлый раз?

-А ты попробуй повтори!–прорычал Росомаха.

-С легкостью…

По прошествии пары секунд Логан проломил входную дверь и врезался в стену.

-Хахаха, и это все?

-Мы только начали,–прорычал Росомаха, вставая на ноги.

-А мне кажется этого хватит.

Джаггернаут схватив с земли кресло кинул его в Логана. Тот высоко подпрыгнув оттолкнулся ногой от кресла, и обрезал люстру, висевшую прямо над Кейном.

-Для меня это все равно, что комариные укусы!–прокричал Джаггернаут отряхнувшись.

-Тысяча комаров запросто съест человека…

-Я больше чем человек…

-А я больше комара…

В этот момент Логан не успел увернуться от очередного удара гиганта, и вздохом "Огкх" врезался в колону.

-Помолись перед смертью!–произнес Джаггернаут, занося кулак чтобы добить противника.

В последнюю секунду, рядом с Росомахой появился Попрыгун и схватив учителя за грудки, быстро телепортировался.

-Зачем же так шуметь?–спросила Китти.

-Хей! Я постучал, но мне никто не ответил!

-Джаггернаут убирайся от сюда!–крикнула Джин запустив в того огромным шкафом.

Отмахнувшись от шкафа Джаггернаут прокричал:

-Вы так и не поняли?Ничто не может остановить неудержимого!

-Это ты о себе?–переспросил появившийся Курт.

В следующую секунду Курт телепортировался на спину к гиганту, с целью отцепить заклепки на его шлеме. К несчастью, Джаггернаут сразу же поймал эльфа.

-Это фокус больше не проходит!

Джаггернаут сжал кулак в котором держал попрыгуна, от чего второй взвыл от боли и потерял сознание.

-Отпусти его!–приказала Джина, оттолкнув гиганта.

Джаггернаут отшвырнув Курта, злостно посмотрел на девушек.

-Ты знаешь кто я? Я Джаггернаут, сука!–проорал он, и побежал на двух девушек стоявших напротив него.

* * *

-И что теперь? Мы будем сидеть тут? Как последние трусы?–спросил Рей, оглядывая друзей.

-А что ты предлагаешь?–ответила вопросом на вопрос Амара.

-Как что? Сражаться! Пойти и помочь Джине и остальным!

Бобби лишь сомнительно взглянул на Рея.

-Ну?–нетерпеливо воскликнул он.

-Голосуем! Кто за?–на правах неофициального командира провозгласил Бобби.

Спустя пару секунд раздумья в воздух поднялось множество рук.

-Единогласно! Все кроме Джимми за мной!

-Ей, а почему кроме меня!

-Ты еще маленький!

-Не правда! Я ничем не хуже вас.

-Это не обсуждается! Ты остаешься здесь!–решительно заявил Айсмен.

* * *

-Он мой,–произнесла Китти.

С криком, неудержимый пронесся сквозь девушку. Когда Джаггернаут проскочил, сквозь нее, Китти обернулась и схватив силача за ногу, и просочилась вместе с ним сквозь пол.

-Ну, сколько можно!Примите неизбежное–мою победу!–крикнул Джаггернаут начав бить по полу.

-Ээ…кажется у нас проблемы,–сказала Китти смотря на то, как Джаггернаут ломает бетон словно лист бумаги.

-Не волнуйтесь! Я его быстро отсужу!–заявил появившийся Бобби, заморозив гиганта.

-Бобби! Быстро уводи всех отсюда! Здесь опасно!

-Джин, мы уже не дети. И нас учили уметь постоять за себя,–сказала Амара.

Раздавшийся треск не дал Джине, ответить. Лед быстро покрылся огромными трещинами.

-Ого…–произнес удивленный Айсмен.

Куски льда разлетелись по всему залу.

-Детишки, вам со мной не справиться! Лучше сразу отдайте мне Ксавье!–злорадно засмеялся Джаггернаут, выламывая куски бетона.

Табита швырнула пару своих шариков под колоны стоящие рядом с гигантом.

Рей, Бобби, Амара одновременно выпустили в Каина "заряды".

Гигант закрывшись одной рукой, раскидал мутантов как котят.

-Похоже наш безупречный план, дал трещину,–сказал Рей, сплюнув кровью.

-Будут предложения как остановить эту красную машину?

-Сейчас узнаем!

Сэм оттолкнувшись от пола, полетел в Джаггернаута. Гигант занес кулак и со всей силы ударил точно в летящего на него Сэма.

Ударная волна образовавшаяся в результате столкновения, распространившись по всей комнате, раскидала всех кто был в ней, в разные стороны. Джаггернаут поднявшись на ноги, и оглядев валявшихся вокруг Икс–менов, усмехнулся:

-И это все? Помолитесь перед смертью!

Гигант пройдя 10 метров занес кулак над лежавшим без сознания Сэмом. Удар…Но кулак силача врезался в незримую преграду.

-Что?–не понял Джаггернаут.

-Отстань от нас. Профессора здесь нет,–еле выговорила лежавшая на полу Джина.

-Так это твоих рук дело!–воскликнул Каин, и подошел к девушке.–А себя спасешь?

Кулак Джаггернаута снова уткнулся в телепатический щит Джины. Удар…еще один…еще…снова и снова. Гигант без устали молотил по невидимой преграде. Девушка почти потеряла сознание, сдерживать Джаггернаута становилось просто не возможно…И тут неожиданно для нее самой, глаза Джины вспыхнули огнем, и Джаггернаут отлетел в противоположную стену, благополучно проломив ее. Девушка пала на землю, почти потеряв сознание.

Выйдя из огромной дыры в стене, Джаггернаут покачиваясь, встряхнул головой.

-Уффф. А вот это было неплохо…

-И это еще не все…

Джаггернаут повернул голову на лево. В метрах 15 от него стоял 13летний паренек.

-Хаахаахаа,–мальчик ты не видел, что стало с твоими друзьями?Я даю тебе последний шанс уйти по добру по здорову. Это не для детей, к тому же одного…

-Я не ребенок…Я Икс–мен!И кто тебе сказал, что я один?

Через секунду зал уже был полон Мультиплов. Их было человек 50.

-В атаку!–прокричали они хором и кинулись на Джаггернаута.

-Вот это умора!

Гигант раскидывал копии Джимми одну за другой, без особых усилий.

-И этим ты хотел меня остановить?

-Это еще не все!

Джимми становилось все больше.

-Ты пересмотрел матрицы…Мне…нет…до них дела!–кричал Джаггернаут.

Сотня? Нет в зале уже была тысяча мультиплов! И все они как могли бились с Джаггернаутом. Только один из них не делал этого. Он просто стоял на коленях и сжав кулаки продолжал производить собственные копии. Джаггернаут продолжал раскидывать их, но теперь это не так просто как в начале. Щелкнул еще один из замков на шлеме гиганта.

-Ты не сможешь меня остановить…это невозможно…Щелк…Щелк…

Теперь весь Джаггернаут был обвешен Мультиплами, как только он скидывал одного, на его место сразу забирался другой. Один клон умирал и исчезал, появлялись двое…

И тут гигант начал крутиться подобно заведенной юле. Джимми окружавшие его и висевшие на нем разлетелись в стороны. Все кроме одного, который из последних сил держался за противника, и пытался дотянуться до последней заклепки.

-Ха–ха. Ты мне не помеха!

-Щелк…

Шлем Джаггернаута отлетел в сторону.

-Джин!–раздались тысячи голосов.

-Что?НЕТ!–вскричал пораженный мутант.

Грей из последних сил послала в гиганта мозговую волну.

Джаггернаут издав истошный крик опустился на землю раздавив добрый десяток Джимми.

-я смог,–улыбнулся паренек и тихо опустился на пол.

Джина подползала к лежащему на земле Мультиплу.

-Джин…я ведь молодец, правда?

-Да, ты молодец…ты одолел самого Джаггернаута,–улыбнулась девушка прижимая к себе мальчишку.

-Я настоящий Икс-мен,–счастливо произнес Джимми и потерял сознание.

* * *

-Как он профессор?–спросили собравшиеся в коридоре студенты.

Они уже почти час сидели перед палатой Джимми. Профессор приехавший около часа назад, наконец вышел из дверей палаты.

-Не слишком хорошо. Для него это было большое испытание…Раньше он никогда не использовал силу до такой степени. Так, что не удивительно, что он пролежал без сознания больше суток.

-Можно нам его увидеть?–спросил Курт, у которого были перевязаны ребра.

-Вообще–то нет…но для него это будет лучшим лекарством. Так что давайте…

В палату тихо зашла толпа студентов.

-Привет…–раздался голос Джимми.

-Привет, герой,–ответил Рей.

-Ты нас всех спас,–сказала Китти.

-Да, остановить самого Джаггернаута! Как тебе это удалось? Мы всем институтом не могли его задержать!–задала вопрос Табита. Джимми слабо улыбнулся.

-Джина говорит тебя там были сотни?

-706.

-706?–округлили глаза все присутствующие.

-Теперь я перестану называть тебя малолеткой,–пообещал Рей.

-Эх, видели бы вы как Джаггернаут у меня пощады просил…

Джина улыбнувшись вышла из палаты.

-Джин ты в порядке?–раздался голос профессора.

-А? Да…я в полном порядке…

-Ты смогла справиться с Джаггернаутом, это показывает как выросли твои силы…

Джин кивнула соглашаясь с Ксавье.

-Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?–спросил профессор.

-Нет, профессор. Я просто сильно устала…

* * *

Пожилой мужчина стоял на обочине дороги под проливным дождем. Несмотря на сильнейший ливень он и не думал сдвинуться с места. Наконец перед ним остановился черный лимузин. Мужчина залез в открывшуюся дверь. Встряхнув головой, он посмотрел на женщину сидевшую рядом.

-Что случилось?–спросил он, высоким женским голосом.

-У меня было видение…

-Что ты видела?

-Силу…Она грядет…абсолютная, всепоглощающая сила с которой мы еще не сталкивались…И в этот раз на кону может оказаться само существование нашего мира…

-В опасности все?

Женщина в темных очках кивнула

-Всё живое…

* * *

Джина зашла в комнату и без сил пала на кровать. Позвонить Скотту? Она уже подняла руку, чтобы поймать трубку, но поняла что не смогла сдвинуть ее. Джина смотрела на телефонную трубку, лежавшую в метре от нее. Но она даже не пошевелилась.

-Что же со мной?

**В следующем эпизоде:**

-Не трудитесь, мистер Маккой, - раздался голос. - Эти цепи даже вам не сломать.

-Кто вы?-выкрикнул Зверь. - Что вы сделали с Элоизой?

-Зовите меня мистер Крид. Ничего. Мисс Хоукинг попала к нам случайно. Нам были нужны только вы мистер Маккой.

-Нам? Кто же вы?

-Мы организация борющаяся за права человечества.


End file.
